


~::A Kingdom Hearts Story (Chain of Memories)::~

by KeyBearer



Series: A Kingdom Hearts Story [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts I, Spoilers - Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyBearer/pseuds/KeyBearer
Summary: A young man, Dimitri Larkin, succumbs himself in aiding the revival of Aseles in the forgotten yet mysterious, marble castle known as Castle Oblivion; such a place already carries a history of forgotten memories, and has been the incubator of keeping our past protagonist safe from harm's way for the past five years. Upon his entry, he must travel and climb all thirteen floors stationed for him containing the haunting plagues of his past, and the unnerving questions of what his future will hold.Along the way, an unnamed, hooded figure aids in his quest, though he doesn’t hold such an innocent demeanor the higher they ascend the steps. Unbeknownst to him, Dimitri Larkin gradually morphs into the one title he never dreamt himself of being, but has no choice to become: a hero…….and he’s not so thrilled about it either.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final and last installment of this series. This will not contain more than ten chapters (the total number may change later on), so be aware that updates will range from how much content there will be in each one, thus affecting how many in all will be posted.
> 
> All original characters belong to me, as well as the direction of his story. All canon characters belong respectfully to Square Enix and Disney. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for patiently waiting, and I hope you enjoy.

Name: Dimitri Larkin

Age: 28

Personality: A man burdened with guilt who seeks to right his wrongs in respect to the one person he’s searching for. Dark hair tinted with black and navy, and eyes as stormy as an emerald sea, glimmered with speckles of the sunset’s awakening. Skin the color of sand, with peachy cheeks if he ever dares to show an emotion that isn’t brooding or scowling, you could say he was handsome (also with that roguish shadow along his jaw and chin). A scar of a distant past runs down from the corner of his left eye down to his jawline, and continues down his arm to display the missing pinky on his palm because let’s face it, destiny is not kind to people like him. He knows when he fucks up, and keeps himself level headed best when he’s not emotionally attacked. All in all, Dimitri has many problems, and not many solutions to them; he tries, he really does try….

 

You understand. You were once a child too.

 

“Seeking to forget makes exile all the longer; the secret of redemption lies in remembrance.” – Richard von Weizsaecker

_In this castle you will see_

_That nothing is what it seems to be,_

_Where the tormenting memories lay in wake_

_Conjoined in a path that you must take._

_Numerous stories intertwined in chains of fate,_

_Where the truth lies patiently in wait._

_What are you waiting for, Black Knight?_

_It’s time to face the Light, it’s time to do right._

_Go now to where the hurt can now mend._

_There, you will find the ultimate end._

*************************

 

Sometimes he wondered…how it all went so wrong.

 

How it all went to shit in the matter of a few seconds.

In that split second it all changed, and how he dreaded it since the moment it started.

 

He saw it from a mile away.

 

 

That was the cruelty of time, and memories mixed together:

He starts to create scenarios in his head, ones that are now impossible to carry out-

It’s been years but he still does it anyways-

And he’ll use these scenarios to think of all possible outcomes and how differently it could have played out.

 

 

 

It starts to collide against real memories, and soon enough, he forgets what is real and what isn’t.

 

He had to remind himself he fucked up, and he can’t fix it.

 

He can’t fix it anymore.

 

 

 

_But the opportunity is now here._

 

 

 

 

He isn’t perfect, but still…..he knew when to stop, he knew what to say and when to say it-

God, he was lying to himself again.

 

How pathetic.

 

No, he wasn’t perfect, he was far from that-

 

He was a fucked-up man from a fucked-up childhood he wishes he didn’t have to endure.

 

 

 

 

But it’s too late for that.

 

Time and memories, remember?

 

 

 

You get the idea.

 

 

 

 

 

So why did _this_ have to be any different?

 

_Where did it **all** go wrong?_

 

 

_How did it end up this **way**?_

 

 

_Is this **truly** the only way?_

 

 

No it wasn’t, but he didn’t know any better.

 

And he paid the price that way.

 

 

 

 

 

_So…what should be done?_

 

 

 

 

What should be said when all of it went to shit?

Certainly, you don’t say sorry; that’s not enough.

Only stupid people stick to _only_ saying sorry.

 

 

He thought the most logical answer would be to tie himself up, give his maker a chance to call out her keyblade, and let her start swinging.

 

He did this.

 

Not her.

 

He did this to her.

 

 

 

And he knew this.

 

 

She could probably tear his head off his shoulders, and still that would not satisfy him.

His guilt.

His time.

His scenarios of not fucking up.

 

Oh….Dimitri fucked up so bad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_That’s why we’re here._

 

 

 

 

 

So much time had passed, with so little forgiveness in it all.

 

He never forgave himself, for the things he did and the things he said.

 

Whatever he said wasn’t enough.

 

Whatever he sacrificed wasn’t enough.

 

So where does he stand in all of this?

 

How does he stand with _her_?

 

 

 

 

Tch.

Always. It’s always-

_HER._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Not a day went by that he didn’t think about her.

A severe, sick depression that snuck up on him every night.

And left him awake for countless days, weeks, until his body could not endure no more.

 

He wished for that piece of Light-

That piece of her to reawaken in the worlds-

 

 

 

But it never happened.

 

 

Damn it.

 

 

 

 

 

Then he knocked out, for at least half the day in an attempt to recover-

And think, it must have been a bad dream.

He gets up, every morning-

Looks in the mirror-

 

 

FUCK.

 

 

_I fucked up_.

 

_It really, really happened._

 

 

He had the scar to prove it.

 

And once, he tried to fix it like a sad sack of shit that he was.

 

Maybe, it would help ease the pain in his heart, or whatever that was left in it-

No, he almost did.

 

He was there, in the shop, ready for the mega-elixir to mend his scars-

And he fled.

 

 

 

Why?

 

 

 

It’s simple: time and memories.

And scenarios.

 

Remember?

 

 

 

_What if I took this off?_

 

_What if I took this off and she saw me without it?_

 

She wouldn’t forgive him, he thought.

 

She would think him a coward, a fake, a traitor for his erased treachery.

 

 

_I know what I did, to you._

_I just wanted…..to be able to sleep again._

_Sleep how I used to._

_But that’s not going to happen, is it?_

 

 

 

 

Newsflash: It didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh Dimitri….._

 

_Just how long are you going to make yourself suffer?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

For as long as he lived, he guessed.

 

There was no…erasing any of this.

 

And how bloody tired and bloody guilty he felt about it all.

The time, memories and scenarios didn’t ease the burden; they just made it worse.

 

 

Remember?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The whole talk about making scenarios, of what could have been, what could have been prevented, what could have been changed, said, done, let, accomplished, defeated, removed, given, told-lied-fledranfoughtfeltdistantfuck stop stop stop stop STOP STOP THIS.

 

 

 

 

_Breathe._

 

 

 

………………

 

 

 

 

 

_Breathe._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He knew what he did wrong-

He didn’t have to guess.

He was an adult now; he knew it was time to act like one.

 

He knew the answer all along, this whole time because he always constantly reminded about it.

He had to fix this, somehow, in someway because let’s face it:

Dimitri was willing to do anything for _her_.

 

 

This wasn’t some kind of sappy romance novel, or some usual damsel in distress bullshit.

HE was the damsel in distress, and she was the fucking knight that was supposed to save him.

 

 

 

What the fuck.

She wasn’t doing her fucking job right.

That irked him.

She wasn’t supposed to be asleep for so long, like a goddamn maiden-

NO, that was _his_ job. HIS.

The roles were switched, and it didn’t make sense to him.

 

 

 

 

 

_So where do you stand?_

 

 

 

 

 

Obviously, the damsel in distress has to fucking wing it now to save the lazy-ass knight from the tower.

 

Stupid.

 

 

 

 

_Ugh._

_This was so fucking stupid._

 

 

 

 

 

 

So stupid he could cry.

 

 

He was always on the verge of tears a few times, and when it did happen-

Meltdowns are unfavorable in his book, but he’ll admit, it’s happened a couple of times for the past five years.

 

He can’t help it; this agonizing gnawing in his dark body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Heh, Dark Boy. He remembered that.

He wondered, if she did too-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You feeling alright?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Splendid. Fucking fantastic. Couldn’t you tell?

 

 

 

 

 

_The sarcasm isn’t appreciated._

 

 

 

 

 

She didn’t appreciate it either…but she thought it was funny from time to time.

 

 

 

 

 

That would…be nice.

To see her smile again.

Laugh.

Giggle.

Grin…

…Talk…

 

 

 

 

_You know….she liked you a lot._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

What did he do to her…

Gods what did he do to her?

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Your opportunity is here_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t know…he was so unsure.

 

Unsure about all of this. He was so worried, he was so afraid.

 

A change he longed for so long, and yet when it’s presented to him-

He didn’t know if he could do it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_So. What now?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

But he had to.

He was going to do it.

Because, let’s face it:

He was going to do anything _and_ everything for her.

 

 

 

 

_Are you ready_ , _Dark Boy?_

 

 

 

 

 

He could hear her inside, and how that voice made his eyes tear, and how pleasant the tone of her chords soothed his ringing ears.

 

The silence that was there was comforted, and he no longer was stuck with it.

 

 

 

 

She was…here.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He was going to do this.

Damn it he was going to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

For Aseles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Then, let’s go, Dimitri._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

…………………

………

He was going to fuck this up _royally_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Fuck_.


	2. Resurface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri’s entry upon Castle Oblivion ignites many causes, and worries about the many effects it can bring; a childhood memory plays, and all seems well. He doesn't question it, for now.

“Fuck.” Indeed.

Truth be told, he didn’t know how he got into these situations, much less knew how to get out of them.

So, to put it simply, Dimitri Larkin had no idea what to expect nor how to deal with being in an illuminating, white room in a white, gigantic castle in some unknown land. This definitely wasn’t going to be a day in his favor. He sensed it. He wasn’t psychic, but he sensed it from a mile away.

The doors had closed behind him ten minutes ago, yet his legs remained solid and morphed against the marble floor as if trying to physically impair him from continuing forward. As if telling him, _What the fuck are you doing, dude._

His heated body felt the humid discomfort of being enclosing in such a space, yet every time he breathed in the sanded, scent of granite, it reeled his mind to highly focus on the only object in the room; the pair of doors ahead because truly, that was his only and next destination in here. It didn’t help when the pilasters of the room stretched all the way down to it, giving the illusion that the room was stretching. It made him dizzy, self-conscious on how he should be breathing, how he’s going to walk over there, and how hard he was going to grip that door handle.

Would it be enough?

Was she watching him, being inside here? Could she see him?

She was always watching him, making sure he didn’t screw up.

Making sure that he didn’t get hurt.

And how hurt he was, from all those years of not having her watching over him.

Like some goddamn angel he made her out to be.

But she was. She was nothing less, in his mind.

“You know-“ Dimitri jumped in place, and stared at the hooded character that peeked over his shoulder (and that led him here in the first place), “-you’ll never get there if you don’t move.”

“I know how legs work, _thanks_ ,” the dark-haired man scoffed, but his limbs remained frozen. Instead of taunting him, the person came back around, and when he stood directly in front of Dimitri, the sword-wielder wondered if it was actually a guy to being with.

He was rather lankly, and his hips arched out to the side. The black cloak harbored much of the individual’s face, and wasn’t exactly that fitting to fully display the wearer’s body appropriately. As a matter of fact, the cloak looked…very worn out, as if removed and placed back on numerous times, and had been laid out in hazardous weather such as snow and rain. The zipper line that ran down the center lost some of its glamour and shine, and the cloak was missing one ornament that aided in pulling the cowl tighter against the head. For this fact, the hood was large and loose; Dimitri was astonished the male could get his bearings without having to actually look from underneath.

In reality, Dimitri accepted he was stupid at times, and wondered if _maybe_ following a stranger inside an abandoned castle, lightyears away from any civilization _might_ have been a bad idea. At least, in his top ten of bad choices throughout his life _thus_ far.

“That’s the thing about legs.”

Dimitri paused, arching a brow, “I’m sorry?”

“People don’t know how they work, honestly,” the hooded figure stretched an arm out, dipping his fingertips in Dimitri’s direction, his profile visible. “They’re…really stupid.” Dimitri remained motionless, but the figure remained still.

He tried, “….How do legs work then?”

“I’m glad you asked!” the figure clapped his hands, as if that were the answer he had been waiting for all along. “Legs have the function to take you to places, transport you from A to B, yes?” He made a motion, as if holding a napkin in his fingers, and topping it across the air on invisible platforms. Dimitri followed the motion, but paused to look at the male was an eyebrow raised, pressing his lips together in question. “But legs do so much more!”

“Uh….huh?” Dimitri backed up once.

The hooded figure ignored him, “Legs….sense so many things. They can sense force, gravity, pushes and pulls; they are an extension of your thoughts, your needs that they literally take you places you have never been to, or places you need to be at, or destinations that can either reward you or punish you. Legs will follow your commands, no matter how safe or dangerous your endgame will be, and to me…. that’s so fascinating. They react to so many emotions, much like your thoughts, your feelings. They fight constantly, and need to be used or else, they don’t have a function at all…” The male motioned over, and showed his back to Dimitri now. He lifted his head up, the hood somewhat expanding at the sides and for a moment, Dimitri was curious to see what he looked like. But for a moment-

“That is why you’re here, Dimitri.” His excited tone flattened, and his arms parted open at his sides. A content sigh escaped, “To know where you stand, if you even are able to stand at all.”

“You’re not…making any sense,” Dimitri deflected, his eyes slightly narrowing, “I’m standing right now.”

“How sure are you, Dimitri?” He didn’t answer, and the mysterious person pressured, “On wanting to help her?” A pause. “To help Aseles?” He swallowed at this, and his shoulders constricted; how acidic yet harmonious it felt to hear her name be said so viciously casual.

Right…that’s why he stepped in…that’s why he stepped into the portal. For her. He was always doing this for her. Gods, she was annoying like that; when was she not? Ever since being a little girl, she was annoying as hell too…

“See, now I’ve got you thinking,” the figure motioned his finger over, facing Dimitri again but his whole hood was down once more, his face concealed.

“There’s nothing to think about,” Dimitri shook his head, cautiously watching the male walk over.

“Don’t tell me you changed your mind already?” the individual raised a palm, and patted it firmly against Dimitri’s shoulder, “You just stepped in!”

“You touch me one more time, I will snap your arm in half,” Dimitri grumbled lowly.

“Oh yeah? Go ahead and try, see how you’ll navigate the castle without me.”

“You could always wear a cast, and learn your lesson that way,” Dimitri added with arms crossed, staring at the nervously smiling individual.

“O-Or! I decide not to let you go through until I forgive you, how’s that?” he snapped his hands on his hips, huffing briefly. “Then what kind of a mess would we be in?”

“I’ll shove my way in,” Dimitri pushed the shorter man aside, but he only made it to the five steps ahead until he stopped again.

The cowl-bearing figure followed, casually folding his arms across his chest, and leaned forward to peer up at Dimitri from the side, “Sure that’s going to go well?”

_Probably not_. Dimitri instead answered, “Where is she?”

“Where’s who?” the male nearly purred.

Dimitri swallowed, but kept his storming eyes on him despite having a lack of eyes to glare at, “You know who.”

“Don’t like saying her name, huh? That’s very unusual,” the leaner male hummed thoughtfully, skirting around Dimitri until he was in front of him again. Dimitri’s eyes shifted away momentarily, but it was enough to make the newcomer giggle.

“It’s not funny.” None of this was fucking funny, actually.

“On the contrary, I think its endearing. You hold her in such a higher tier than you…like she was Your Majesty herself.”

Dimitri’s gritted his teeth at this, feeling a spark ignite in his chest, “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I think she’s pretty, you’re not wrong,” the hooded man replied, earning a stern glower this time. “Look who’s being ridiculous now.”

“Don’t say dumb shit.” His neck was enflaming.

“Ah-ah. It’s not dumb shit if you’re making a big deal out of it,” the male lifted his gloved hand, and wagged his finger to and fro in front of Dimitri.

“If you keep insinuating-“

“You’re going to what? Break my arm in half? I thought we already went through that scenario, remember?” the male snapped his palm open to Dimitri, as is gesturing the obvious. Dimitri exhaled slowly, but let the feeling go by; scenarios…right.

A blossoming silence camped between the two, and whatever annoyed emotion Dimitri harbored was gone. Instead he moved his stare away, and locked them onto the double doors at the top of the small flight of stairs at the end. The corner of his lips drooped, and his fingers relaxed in his grip, making his arms lack in strength.

“She’s in the deepest parts of the castle. There is nothing to do but go forward.”

But was there such a forward future for him? At this rate, perhaps it was unfit for him to believe so. So many trials and errors, mistakes and dead-ends, it was surreal to be standing here.

He didn’t even feel like he was present in such a place; this was a dream that he longed to wish for, that if he blinked too fast or turned too quickly, he would wake up.

“I don’t know if you’re telling me the truth,” he countered dejectedly, as if their argument a moment ago didn’t occur. As if they had been friends for a long time already.

“I don’t have a reason to lie to you.” Of course he did.

“I don’t know you.”

“You don’t have to know; I’m not important.” Yes he was, if he led him here. “Aseles is.” Shit…he’s got a point.

“…There must be some kind of trick, a game you’re playing.”

“Not that I’m aware of.” There had to be.

“What do you gain in all of this?” Dimitri groaned tiredly in his palm, and let his fingers rub and grip along his eyes and forehead. So many excuses he was making up, but all of them were plausible enough to not continue.

What true right did he have to go forward from here, if he had any to begin with?

“Even if I was…” the male stood right beside Dimitri, and relaxed his own, crossed arms. “What have you got to lose? You’ve searched this whole time…now tell me, you feel her here, don’t you?” Dimitri lifted his gaze, then turned his head to look at the male on his right…who had suddenly reappeared on his left now. “This is the closest you have ever gotten, and now that you’re here, you’re having second thoughts? What did the worlds _do_ to you?”

He suddenly confessed with acid in his deep tone, “They did enough…” He opened his palm, and stared at the stump of where his missing pinky once curled. The memory, the look on his once best friend’s face….

 

_He groaned heavily as he coughed, pulling himself forward as best as he could_.

_He slightly laughed to himself, pressing his forehead against the ground._

_“Where do you think you’re going, Dimitri?”_

“It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

 

_He could…hear her. So close, yet so far. But at that moment, he truly believed…she was gone. She had left that wretched world._

_“Get up, Dimitri!”_

_That she was cheering him on from a safe place._

_Dimitri swiftly shot his eyes up, that golden left eye piercing through him. He chuckled lightly at Chad, but shouted as he felt himself being kicked on the chest._ _He tasted the iron in his mouth, and the dirt that sprouted along his face from the push. Why did he have to fucking kick him that hard?_

_“H-Hey....Boots,” Dimitri huffed out, and managed to sit himself up. He coughed, then lifted his gaze upwards. His red teeth gritted, watching Chad inspect him like some caged animal._

 

_“Dimitri, get up!”_

_“You betrayed us,” Chad replied flatly. His stretched out his hand forward, looming it over Dimitri’s face. Dimitri looked back up at him with an eye cracked open._

_“Ordered to kill me huh?” Dimitri scoffed. “You’re...not going to win friend of the year like that.” He got out of the running for a while since then._

_Chad’s hand darkened violently, “I have come to rid of your existence.”_

_“Ya know...it really sucks....”_ _Of course he did. God this was some bullshit._

 

_“Dimitri....”_

_“Dying?” Chad probed firmly._

_Dimitri shook his head, huffing out, “No.” It wasn’t that simple. “Betraying her,” his lungs quaked, because he truly, truly believed she was in a safe place. And this was his true end. “Betraying my real friend.”_

_The end he deserved._

_Chad’s fingers cracked, his eye glaring at Dimitri, “We are friends....”_

_Dimitri’s storming orbs lifted, and glowered ferociously at the golden orb that possessed his longtime friend, “You are not...my friend.” God, how did they get here? “You lost.”_

 

“You spoke such a truth back then.”

_“You’re about to die, and you tell me I lost?” Chad sneered, unamused._

_“Yes....because in the end,” Dimitri breathed out, his shining blade gripped tightly in his palm, “I didn’t lose myself in the end.” The hand hovering over him sparkled roughly as Chad lifted it higher._

_God…how did it get here?_

_“Goodbye, Dimitri Larkin.”_ _Chad’s palm sprouted with gruesome vines and pulsing waves, and it neared downward, closer. Closer. Just about there._

_Dimitri smiled, “See you later....Aseles. I never…said sorry-“_

“But you wanted to, so badly!”

 

_Dimitri’s body suddenly pulsed, and the dark wave beneath him sank._

_“W-what?!” Chad’s body faltered, but he lunged, “You’re not getting away!”_

_Dimitri’s fight instinct geared in, and his eyes shot wide open. This darkness, it was-NO, she wasn’t safe?! No, he had to save her-he-!_

_“Out of my way!” Dimitri growled intensely, and his blade shot out, piercing through the hand that motioned over his face. He ducked, but not quick enough._

_Both men shouted, Dimitri feeling the scorching burn at the side of his face, and the swiping cut across his hand. Chad too was inflicted the same, a trail of red raining down his chin and neck, and the tip of the blade that cut through his forearm. The two men tumbled in the abyss of obscurity, but Dimitri managed to finally push him off, and get on his feet. He stumbled forward, watching the portal that emerged from the side. He gripped onto his face, his blade clutched in the other. Behind him, Chad cried out hoarsely, his body flat and glued to the floor-_

_“It’s too later for her, you can’t save her!” Dimitri ignored him, and fell through the opening._

_He lay in the alleyway, the hot tears rushing down his cheeks, coating his eyes that he couldn’t see._

“But then you felt her, didn’t you?”

 

_The scream that followed after the brief silence; as if someone had thrown him on a boiling rock, and was forcefully slicing him open from the chest down to his stomach. Mercilessly stabbing, making his darkness spew out of him like a geyser, coating the cracks of the cobblestone beneath him. He was vomiting endlessly, and he curled to himself so tightly to make it stop. He recognized this Darkness, this void sensation-_

“All her Light, nearly gone. You went ill.”

 

_He limped his way to the edge of the waterway, his pale face against the floor, and his shoulders hunched over to aid him in puking into the rushing water. It kept going for the next half hour, and when he was finally done-_

“Then…it hit you.”

“Shut up, just shut up,” Dimitri’s body bolted about, his cheeks having lost color of the sudden vivacious memory reeling unexpectedly to him.

Silence.

The hooded figure waited, and Dimitri could sense he was doing it so patiently. It irked him. It bothered him that he was trying to understand _him_. As if he were some problem that needed fixing. He knew he was a problem, he knew! He fucking knew this already.

“I finally accepted that she was gone. And what do you do-“ Dimitri cut his look across, seeing the male was in front of him again, “You fucking stroll into my life, and tell me she’s alive, like it’s some merry news? Like I _wanted_ to hear it??” The shout rung like chimes and bells, and the figure waited until it was completely quiet.

“Well, yes, that’s why I came to you,” the male showed a slight reluctance, thumbing his gloved fingers in a palm.

“Bullshit,” Dimitri sneered, shutting his eyes to avoid his gaze, “You’re a liar. How did you know…I was looking for her? No one else could have known; I never gave a name, I never left tracks…”

The cloaked figure paused, but replied a moment after, “….Aseles sent me to come get you, and only you.” Dimitri bit his tongue at this, but kept his stern composure. “She is locked in an endless sleep, and for the past years, remains idle until the one and only person holding her memories can come to her aid.”

Dimitri shook his head, trying to ease the shakiness of his entire core, “I don’t understand how that’s possible. If she was asleep-”

“Many things are impossible, but look where we are now,” the cloaked figure firmly added. He stood a step back, and turned his back again to Dimitri as he faced the door in the short distance away, “We’re both in a place that was never destined to be used ever again, on a mission that was not meant for anyone else but _you_.”

“I’m not special,” Dimitri muttered sharply, and again his hands turned into clubs.

“If you’re not, then Aseles is,” the male countered. “And that is why you’re here. For her.” The edges of his eyes strained, and again, the floor captured his movement from proceeding further, as if telling him now _God you’re such a fucking idiot for stepping in here, alright_.

“This is all so stupid,” Dimitri defended, feeling his nails starting to dig through his flesh.

“It will all soon come to light when you go through the door, and the door after that, and so on.” The hooded male strode forward, and came in front of Dimitri again. Unthreatening, understanding. “Don’t you think you have wasted enough time?”

He thought for a moment, “Perhaps I have.”

“But perhaps, what?”

Dimitri took another second, “…I’m wasting my time here. I’m wasting my energy for someone who may not want it.”

The cloaked figure pushed a fist to his hip, and tilted his head curiously in the direction of the door, “I think we both know she wouldn’t think that way. Then again, you know her better than I do.” He lifted his palms up, as if surrendering. He rounded Dimitri in one step, and when Dimitri turned, he was suddenly at the other side of the hallway, from where he entered.

The hooded male bowed his head, and gestured to the golden handle, “Here’s the door. Give up. Go home and make yourself a nice cup o’ tea, and forget this all happened, savvy?” Dimitri said nothing, but his eyes looked to the exit…then to the other pair of doors on the other end, where he was trying to go to.

They looked closer than before. Then he realized as he looked to his feet, he made it to the last quarter of the way, and the small steps just a few yards left to reach.

Of course…this was all too easy. That’s what Aseles would think he would do, give up. She knew him…better than anyone else. Despite knowing him for such a short amount of time, even though they had known each other since they were children.

A scenario.

What if….she remembered then?

What if….she enjoyed remembering him from before?

It was…a play of imagination he never thought of, not until this point.

There was no hope of him to think such trivial things, because there was never the chance of it being true. But he was here, with the possibility so close in hand. As he had repeated himself so many times before:

She deserved to know. He took that away from here, and he was here…

Dimitri sighed audibly, “…This feels like it’s too good to be true. Nothing is ever free.”

“You’re right,” the figure nodded, suddenly behind Dimitri, “It’s going to cost you.”

“How much?” he dared ask.

“Can’t say, it depends how far you’ll get, or if you’ll make it to the end at all.”

“That’s not very reassuring.”

“Nothing in life is reassuring; I did give you the option to save her, whether you do is not up to _me_ , it’s up to _you_.” He waved a hand, exhaling rather loudly, “She sure looks content sleeping.”

“That’s a sick way of looking at it.”

“Is it though? She gets endless amounts of rest, not a care in the worlds! Maybe if you didn’t step in, she’d be happier the way she is.”

“That’s not a way to live a life. She…” The male didn’t retort, and when Dimitri turned around to pressure his speech further, he was gone. “Great, now I have to talk to myself now? By myself? Like some lame hero going into his last battle? Tch…..stupid.”

Dimitri had to forcefully push his feet across the long stretch of marble, each leg weighing ten pounds more than he needed them to be. It was as if he was striding through a rushing river, soaking his clothes in an unpleasant way. His skin stretched and pulled, and his arms slowly and thickly swinging at his sides. He stood before the door, eyes casting to the silver handle. He clasped it in his shaking palm.

With a sharp inhale, Dimitri reaffirmed his clutch, and paused his tremor. He pulled with one jerk, and he immediately remained cautious when he looked at the expansive realm of obscure shadows inside; he couldn’t read any source of light from within.

 

 

So, here we are.

 

Making a scenario.

 

Dimitri exhaled abruptly, the cold wind curling into his locks, his eyes, his neck and clothes. He took a breath and a hesitant step, and stared at the white door leisurely closing behind him.

 

 

Is any of this for real, or not?

 

He took a step forward. It made no sound.

 

 

He couldn’t see himself. Nor his hand in front of his face.

 

 

Then another.

 

 

And another.

 

 

Another step.

 

 

 

 

At the end, you’ll know.

 

 

This was familiar. This felt so…

 

 

 

Where….oh he was here? But…how could that be,…

 

 

 

He was dreaming…

 

 

 

He was….

 

 

He must be.

 

 

If you get that far.

 

 

 

 

 

Dimitri.

 

 

 

Dimitri.

 

 

Hmm?

 

 

“Dimitri, honey. Wake up.”

“Mnn…”

“Wake up. It’s past ten. You have to get up eventually.”

His bright, hazel eyes shot open, and he bolted up with a creak of his bed. His gaze quickly scanned the boxed and messy room, though most of his belongings had already been set up along with his dresser. Two empty beds were at his left, leaving his closest to the window. A pair of green curtains swayed there, harboring the wind from outside. Dancing.

“Mnn….weird dream,” Dimitri confessed, yawning loudly as he rubbed his knuckles against his eyes.

“Oh? And what did you dream of?” He lifted his eyes, and resting at the edge of his bed was a woman with short, dark hair. Her eyes were a strong and illuminated russet, a gleam of care and sweetness frosted along the edges. Her tanned skin shined from the sunshine of the arriving noon. The room itself held a soft after gloom of yellow with a tint of blue hiding in the shadows and corners of the room. It looked like he was the last one to wake up today; after the heavy lifting and more of their belongings, it was a miracle they managed to bring everything on their own.

“I was in this laaaarge place, and someone was with me,” Dimitri tossed his arms open, then rubbed his eyes to further wake himself up. “I don’t remember after….I feel so tired.”

“You don’t have to worry about unpacking today; we’ll pick it up tomorrow, okay?” She smiled, and rubbed his chin with a tender palm, “Your brothers are outside, playing. Don’t you want to go?”

“Ugh…why can’t they play in here?” Dimitri grumbled, and tossed himself back on the bed, throwing the sheets over his face. “I’m too dead to walk!”

“If you’re dead then-“

“NO!” His laughter blurted out, and he wiggled helplessly at his mother’s onslaught on his toes.

“You can’t be ticklish then!” she chuckled loudly, and scooped Dimitri’s form into her arms. She leaned and pecked him along his face, and he both invited yet disapproved of her cherishing taunt.

“N-No, that’s cheating-stop!” Dimitri giggled, wobbling his clumsy hands to move her away. With a plop, she placed him back on the bed, and ruffled his hair as usual.

“Then get up, or I will tickle you some more!” He jumped up at this, and hurried to grab his clothes from the dresser before running into the bathroom. She laughed at this, picking up the proper outfit he needed; two pair of underwear and a shirt can only get you so far out the door.

Once dressed, he ate his breakfast rather slowly, and gazed out the window of their new home. He could see the several people passing by, all appearing to go one way; it must be the Town Square his mother mentioned. That’s where Tanner and Blayne were, as she had also informed.

“Here, take some munny,” his mother reached into her pockets, and counted out the ten stones in his hand. “Don’t give any to your brothers, they already got their share and should know better.”

“Oh, okay momma.” Dimitri nodded, and tucked the munny into his pocket. Before he could react, his mother embraced him, and kissed his cheek. He giggled and hugged her back.

“Don’t stray too far from your brothers; they’ll look after you,” she smiled widely, and combed his dark locks back. She opened the door, and he waved to her before departing to the town’s commotion.

The Castle Town was full of people, all bustling their way across the shops of the Market Place. The bells of the shops rung in sweet rhythm. Padded feet walked among the brick floor, with children running along the gardens placed in the center. At the end of the spacious lot was the stretching stairwell leading to the castle of the world above, but it was locked by a gate. The sky was tranquil, a wonderful cobalt as the clouds were full of flourishing water. The rays of the sun were delectable to feel on the skin the further Dimitri walked out from the shadows.

“Dimmy, over here!” He groaned visibly at the nickname, and shot his face over to see Tanner waving him over, having a jump rope in his hand. It was his favorite toy to play with, and usually let Dimitri play with it. Sitting on a stone ledge beside Tanner was their oldest brother Blayne, who was picking at the plants displayed for the town, and plucking the petals apart that had already fallen. His silver hair glimmered, and swept up in the front just like their mother’s hair. Dimitri walked over, watching Tanner copy Blayne, and he too was picking at the vegetation. His second oldest brother’s hair was closer in resemblance to Blayne’s, except it was gray and a bit longer with a good amount perched on his forehead.

“You’re not supposed to do that; it’s not ours,” Dimitri replied softly, scratching his ear. He gave a quick survey of the adults about, wondering when one of them would come over to catch them in the act.

“We don’t know, we barely got here,” Blayne defended, rolling his dark-brown eyes as he started to dig through the roots some more.

“Stop, or mom is going to find out!” Dimitri shook his head this time, and shook his oldest brother’s shoulder.

“He’s going to tell on us,” Tanner pointed out, wiping his hands off swiftly and grabbing his rope from his waist again.

“When doesn’t he?”

Dimitri turned red at this, and slumped himself on the top step, folding his arms on top of his bent knees, “….Shut up.”

“Aww, we’re teasing. Here,” Tanner skipped over, and lent one end of the jump rope to Dimitri, “Do you want to play?”

And so they did. But such young boys gained attention, and it wasn’t long until several other children rushed in to join them. They all took turns, Dimitri trying his best to pass Blayne’s record of fifty jumps. He was getting there, his sneakers thudding every jump he made. The children clapped in excitement when he reached the forties, but Blayne had other means of showing his fun side.

He stumbled himself purposely against Dimitri’s back, causing the young boy to topple in his balance, and make the rope smack his head.

“Hey, you did that on purpose!” Dimitri countered, smashing his foot down on the pavement, a hand in a fist projected at his brother.

“Oops, I guess I didn’t see you,” Blayne chimed, and waved Dimitri off. “It’s my turn.” Dimitri turned red, and his patience had thinned; he stormed away from the group, several children laughing of his abrupt exit and Blayne’s childish wave to him.

“Dimitri, we’re just playing!” Tanner called out, but Dimitri ignored him. Instead he seated himself on the farthest step away, resting his side against the stone wall that harbored the pink and yellow flowers of the square.

“Why does he always do that?” Dimitri grumbled, crossing his arms tightly on his chest. “One of these days…”

“Are you…okay?” He blinked, and when he turned to his right…a girl was crouching down, watching him so closely, her face was practically next to his. His cheeks flushed slightly at her large, brown eyes, and how her bangs tickled the side of his temple.

She giggled at his stunned silence, and waved a hand across, “Hellloooo?? You in there??” He stumbled to his feet, and nearly fell back before he was caught in the arms of his sibling.

“Watch where you’re going, dude,” Tanner informed, staring down at him until he raised his gaze up. “No wonder you got scared, it’s a girl.”

“D-Don’t say that!” Dimitri countered, and finally stood himself up. Though he rounded his brother’s back…and regretted it when he found Blayne bringing up the rear, the jump rope hooked around his neck.

“You know, you’re supposed to introduce yourself,” the eldest arched a brow, placing his hands on his hips and making the rope jingle at the motion. Tanner looked back, then all three looked back to the still crouching and waving brunette. “Despite how……creepy they are.”

“She’s not creepy-she caught me off guard,” Dimitri whispered urgently, hunching his shoulders.

“She’s cute!” Tanner strolled forward, towering her gently as the girl straightened up, leaning her back away. “Hi!” She blinked rapidly, and hesitated on bringing her hand fully up to greet him properly.

“Tanner, you’re scaring her,” Blayne sighed, slapping a hand to his face.

“Oh....sorry...” the boy backed up a step, giving her the proper space she needed to recollect herself. He smiled widely though, pointing to himself, “I’m Tanner, and this is Blayne-“ he pointed to the oldest “and this is....Wait...where did he go?”

“Oh no, you don’t.” Blayne’s hand lurched forward, yanking Dimitri from the back of his shirt, and facing him forward. No use running, Dimitri was pushed forcefully forward by both a grinning Blayne and Tanner, both of their hands behind his back to prevent any escape. Dimitri scrambled on his feet, but was defeated when he was presented in front of the young girl again, his cheeks now a beet red as he looked down to her beaming expression.

He could see, a small splash of sun freckles coated around the top arc of her cheeks. Her wavy hair was indeed a mess of sorts, as if she got out of bed nearly a minute ago and slapped herself on the jacket she was wearing now. Her boots tapped when she adjusted herself in place, but those brown eyes….

“Dimmy, turn on that light of yours!” Blayne hissed quietly, their eldest giving him a small slap at the back of his head for good measure.

“Well go on, Dimitri.....introduce yourself!” Tanner pressured on, waving his hands to his direction.

“But...you already said my name...” Dimitri whispered lowly, quite embarrassed.

“She’s not going to bite your head off,” Blayne rolled his eyes. Dimitri gritted his teeth, but he turned, and his vibrant eyes looked up to the girl. She continued to smile at him, and she held out her hand toward him, her jacket swishing in movement of her stretch.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Aseles,” she replied sweetly. Dimitri gulped, and he stretched out a wobbly hand. Aseles took it, and almost sent Dimitri reeling back, but Tanner kept his brother in place by holding his shoulders. Dimitri could not retreat.

“I’m.....D-Dimitri,” he whispered lowly, clearing his throat with the flash of red cheeks shrouding under his abundant, black hair.

“Hey, do you guys like candy?” Aseles replied.

“Candy??” Tanner’s eyes perked wider, peeking over Dimitri’s shoulder, “they sell candy here?”

“Mhmm! I can take you if you want to go, it’s not far from here,” Aseles instructed, pointing to the right side of the pathway when she had left go to Dimitri’s hand. He sighed of relief at this.

“I suppose it beats standing here,” Blayne shrugged, “Lead the way.”

“C’mon, I’ll show you around.” Aseles reached forward, gripping onto Dimitri’s hand once more, making him freeze, “Don’t let go!” She giggled of his twitching smile and tugged him along. Dimitri clutched Tanner’s shoulder, dragging him right behind. Tanner sought his chance and gripped onto Blayne’s arm to finish the chain, making the older brother sigh as the train of children began to make their way across the Castle Town and into the Market Place…

 

 

So let’s head back...to where it all began.


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because foundation always plays a part on structure; Dimitri’s life is no exception…and neither are the enemies that live near so close to home.

 

 

But god damn it….you have some family.

I suppose… _had_.

Unlike any other.

Yet in the end, they were still family.

 

“Blayne, come play with us!”

“Alright, fine.”

Like children should be. How they should be.

 

“Blayne, we’re waiting on you.”

“If it makes you get off my back.”

Because in the end, you were just children.

 

“Blayne, are you coming?”

“……….”

And children should be allowed to grow. In their own pace.

 

“Blayne, why don’t you want to come and play anymore?”

“Get lost, I’m busy.”

Dimitri frowned at this, looking at the ball his eldest brother chucked away. He rejection was new.

“C’mon, Dimitri. We’ll just play by ourselves.” Tanner was there, always there to cheer him up. Like the good brother that he was. So they went outside. And played. But rejection didn’t stop there.

 

“Tanner?”

“Hmm?”

“Did you want to play with me?”

“No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“Oh, okay then…”

But the older he got…

 

“Tanner?”

“Dimitri, not now.”

So did the hurt.

 

“Danny?”

“Don’t call me that. Only dad could, and he’s gone.”

And the separation.

 

“Tanner?”

“Go away.”

Why did he turn like him? Just like him.

It was so _unlike_ him.

 

Their father died when Dimitri was young; he missed him. He missed his bedhead, the way his eyes smiled when he looked at him so tiredly. How fast he picked him up, and spun him around. The way he walked and Dimitri copied him with cape tied around his neck.

“I miss dad.”

But Blayne didn’t think the same way.

“I guess I do too.”

“You guess?”

Blayne shrugged at this, “He was never nice to me.”

Dimitri never pressed, nor brought it up again.

If he did, the image of his father would be ruined. So, he ignored it…while still doubting. Silently. Alone. Afraid.

They packed up, Dimitri crying through the entire trip to get to here. The rejection, the hurt, the separation…he thought, wished this new place could fix it. But it didn’t.

 

“Blayne did you want to-“

“Get out of the room, Dimitri!”

He swiftly closed the door, feeling the book bang and clatter to the floor. He pressed his lips together, and slowly let go of the doorknob. He suppressed tears; why was he like this to him? Was it because their dad wasn’t nice to him?

“Tanner?” He was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

A groan, followed by a sigh. But Tanner was a bit more tolerant now.

“Yeah?”

“Why is….Blayne like that?”

“Like what?” A genuine question.

“The way he is.”

“What do you think?” A genuine, rude response.  He was quizzing him?

“I don’t-“

Deflected, “Don’t play dumb, Dimitri.”

“I didn’t do anything!” he tried again.

“Dad always picked favorites. He always picked _you_.”

This was new. And unsettling.

Dimitri shook his head, “I didn’t know-“

“And we’re supposed to believe that? Get real!” Tanner scoffed loudly, and rolled his eyes. Not, not this again….

Not again.

The rejection.

The hurt.

The separation.

 

Dimitri went outside, and let the early breeze of the morning possess him. His cotton sweater didn’t do much, and he shivered at this. He was stupid coming outside so early, but he didn’t want to be home either. He lost track of how long he was out here for.

“Dimitri?”

He jumped at this, though the familiar face still made his chest drum excitedly. It was her, Aseles, peering over while taking a seat beside him on the steps of the Central Square. Where they first met a few days ago.

“Oh…it’s you.” He tried his best to hide his elevated mood.

“Why are you here by yourself?” she scooted closer, her hands on her bent knees.

He frowned, line creasing along his forehead, “It’s nothing.”

“I don’t think you’re telling me the truth.”

“Why do you care?” A not so genuine, snapping question. _Please care_ , he thought secretly. He crossed his arms and looked away.

“Because you’re my friend.” He blinked at this, and when he turned he regretted making her frown. That was her genuine reaction.

“How do I know you want to be my friend? We barely met.”

“I would never lie to you?”

He scoffed at her innocence, “Is that right?”

She pouted at this, slamming her fists against her hips, and her boots against the ground to display her dominance, “I don’t like your attitude.”

“Tough luck, it’s the only one I have.” She had enough. “What are you- hey!”

She had removed the small backpack she had on, and was slapping it against him, “Take that back!”

“Ow! OW! Stop it!”

“Then take it back!” She shot her backpack over her head, standing in front of him directly.

 

Like a Greek warrior ready to slay thy beast!

Get it?

Because you’re Greek?

….Forget it. You’re kind of sleeping.

Continue.

 

“Alright, ALRIGHT!” I give up, you win!” he shielded his face, “I believe you!”

“Good!” She plopped her weapon of choice down, and snaked out a scarf from inside its stomach. She waddled over, and hooked it around Dimitri’s neck who fixed on the spot. “Wear this; it’ll warm you up!”

He blushed, looking up to her while he stood next, “Uh…”

“You want to come with me? I was heading to the gardens.”

“Gardens?” he tilted his head to her. “Here?”

“C’mon, I’ll show you!” She held out her hand to him, and he stared at it for a century.

This feeling…he remembered how it felt like.

The hurt….the separation…..it was like it was no longer there. He would be such a fool to believe it too quickly.

So naïve.

And yet…this was real. Everything about this was real.

“You don’t have to be scared.”

He opened his palm, and cautiously pushed his hand to hers, and blinked when she met his halfway. A perfect fit when she squeezed her digits right with his.

“I’ll make sure you don’t get lost!”

They sprinted across the nearly empty roads and streets, a few shopkeepers opening for business so early with a few adults here and there. The cold wind turned to that of a humid storm, but Dimitri didn’t mind at all; he freely ran beside Aseles, neither of them letting go as they laughed jubilantly enough to echo their joys along the rushing alleyways. The trail then led to that of emerald blades and bushes; steps provided aid to the higher levels, three in total until they all led to the gated fence harboring the giant castle that overlooked the entire town.

Flowers of yellows and purples decorated the flourishing vegetation, and healthy vines of enormous lengths grappled along the stone fortress that rounded the entire space. It looked like a jungle in here, Dimitri still new to seeing so much green in one place. It sparked his interests to see how many different kinds of plants there were, but today he was more transfixed on where the brunette was taking him.

“Up here!” Aseles giggled as she tugged Dimitri up the staircases, who frantically tried to keep up with her energy. She finally stopped at the top tier, and made him face a rather large bush. He raised a brow in confusion when she approached it, and got down on all fours. “Follow me.”

He neared closer, and realized there was a man-made entry inside the plant. He took a look around, but copied Aseles, and planted himself on his hands and knees. He crawled carefully inside, letting his bangs shield him from any twigs or loose leaves in the way. Finally, he looked at the decent sized dome Aseles seated herself in, sitting comfortably against the stone wall. She opened her backpack, and started to rummage through it. Dimitri didn’t question as he took the seat beside her, still inspecting the cleared ground, and the small trinkets of charms, rocks and marbles Aseles had been collecting.

“You made this place?” Dimitri blinked.

“Yeah. You can come in here any time you want, I don’t mind,” she smiled, and pulled out the tiny marbles she had been storing in her backpack. She reached out to make sure none of them rolled too far away, Dimitri catching three of circling, orange galaxies. He set them in the circle Aseles made, and she thanked him with a smile.

“Where did you get these?” he asked.

“They’re my sister’s; I’m keeping them safe!” Aseles replied, sheepishly smiling.

“You took them,” Dimitri confirmed her theft.

“I’ll make sure they won’t disappear this time!” Aseles defended, and placed them with the other pile of marbles she had morphed to make a gleaming rainbow. “There, all complete!” She clapped triumphantly, Dimitri quirking a smile as his head slightly tilting from his inspection on her face.

“You have a sister?” he hugged his knees at this.

“Mhmm! Ria is the best sister I could ever have, and the only sister I have,” Aseles replied, clutching a hand-me-down notebook out from her pack. She pulled out several crayons and pencils, and opened it enough to make sure one side of it was wide enough for Dimitri to grab. She scooted closer, immediately pressing against him to ease the burden. He stilled, but grabbed the edge of the leather, looking down to her merely coloring patterns along the blank paper. She was so…carefree. She didn’t even care she was close to him, as if they had known each other before.

With a faint splatter of red on his face, Dimitri picked up a pencil, and started to scribble, “It sounds like you like her a lot.”

“Of course I would. Don’t you like your brothers?” Aseles questioned. Dimitri said nothing, instead furrowing his eyebrows, trying to make sure he got the eye of his dragon right. “Hey, are you listening?”

“Uh…what?” Dimitri blinked, but didn’t look her way.

“I asked you if you like your brothers.”

He pressed his lips at this, “…I guess.”

She stopped coloring, looking to him, “You guess? Do you fight a lot?”

Dimitri avoided her gaze still, “…. We didn’t use to.”

“Oh.” She was taken aback at this, but she responded, “You know….I would never want to fight with you.”

Dimitri’s eyes softened marginally, and he looked at her now, “...Why is that?” He grew curious.

“Because...you’re my best friend,” Aseles replied. Dimitri’s eyes widened as Aseles pouted, looking away to continue looking at her swirling sketches of pink and purple again. “Sometimes Ria argues with me too. She doesn’t like it when I take her shirts, or try to do my hair like hers. But that’s big brother and big sister’s jobs...right?”

“I....suppose you’re right,” Dimitri relaxed a bit, and he pressed his shoulder against hers, “I wish they could change, though…”

“I really like your dragon!” Aseles excitedly burst out, handing Dimitri a red marker. “Whoa…you’re so good! I’m a crummy artist compared to you.”

“I like dragons a lot, so I draw them all the time,” Dimitri confessed nervously, taking the red, and coloring in the flames he sketched out. “I should bring my toy that I have in my room, it’s my favorite one. His name is Flames.”

“Is it because he breathes fire?”

“No.” Aseles stared at him incredulously, and Dimitri snorted at her squinting expression. “I’m kidding; he breathes fire.”

“Oh!”  she giggled, wiggling her feet excitedly, “Good joke! You should definitely bring him. I would like to meet him.”

The two sat in murmuring pleasure and fits of giggles, engrossed in their own, splendor world of bad-jokes and friendship. They colored until the green, red and orange markers ran out and after the extensive game of marble battles Aseles conquered repeatedly. Once the hideout got too hot to laugh in, the duo hurried out and dashed among the gardens and bushes where they remained undisturbed for practically the entire afternoon (with the occasional, passing adult telling them to be careful).

They chased each other for tag, and snuck and looked for another in an exciting game of Hide n’ Seek; easily their favorite game thus far. Whenever Aseles came close enough, Dimitri would pop right out to scare her, making her squeal and fall to the ground. And when Dimitri found Aseles, she would try to run off, and he would run right after usually ending both on the ground and rolling across the flower beds. She tried to get away, but instead Dimitri poked her stomach excessively, making her burst at her seams.

“Okay okay! You win! I give up!”

“Say ‘Uncle’!”

“Uncle, UNCLE!”

Dimitri slumped on his front with gasping chuckles. Aseles hurriedly climbed on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck to try to claim her victory. Dimitri laughed as he began to roll about, tugging Aseles along as she giggled vibrantly.

“Dimitri!! You’re....heavy,” Aseles chuckled, flailing beneath his back when he managed to roll on top of her.

“Actually, you make quite a good pillow. I think I’ll stay here,” Dimitri rested his hands on his stomach, looking up to the sky with eyes closed. Aseles grunted loudly, batting down Dimitri’s hair from getting in her face. He chuckled heartedly, and gave her leeway to shimmy out so she could lay beside him properly. The two remained lying to catch their breath, internally denying they had to end their playing soon.

“Aseles?”

“Yeah?”

“...Do you think....we’ll be friends for a long time?” His eyes stormed, looking past his dark eyelashes to see Aseles peering down to him.

“Of course, why do you ask?” Aseles blinked.

“It’s just......you know good things don’t last forever.” Dimitri averted his eyes away, looking to the auburn sky.

“They will, you’ll see,” Aseles smiled, patting her hand reassuringly on his head. She sat up, and he followed suite, looking to her properly.

“How...do you know?”

“You wouldn’t leave me,” she cemented with a smug look, “We’re best friends. Don’t tell me you forgot already?” Again, she put her fists on her hips.

He smirked at this, “Heh…no, I didn’t.”

“Promise?” she held out her pinky finger.

“...I promise,” he lifted his, and she met him halfway again. They curled their digits, and he chuckled when she wiggled hers when he squeezed it securely.

Aseles smiled widely, “So that means we have to hang out every day!”

“What, no! I didn’t promise that!”

 

And you fucking did, you cheeky bastard.

 

The rejection.

The separation.

The hurt.

It was all gone now; Dimitri cared less about what his brothers thought, and spent all day nearly outside, exploring the town with Aseles. At her whim, voluntarily. He never missed a beat, and she was there to make sure each encounter was different.

They would go to her hideout in the Gardens, and once was a mere collection of marbles and rocks turned into sorted clusters of sticks and piles of drawings; guarded by several toy dragons respectfully. They played spies and thieves, making sure they were unfollowed by prying eyes and unwanted visitors to their hideout. They dashed along the alleyways like stray kittens, playful and unbothered by the passing townsfolks or the teasing children. The mornings weren’t so cold anymore with Aseles’ extra scarves that soon wounded up in Dimitri’s closest. When he finally got the room to himself, he plastered their master pieces across his walls. He had a stash of her gifted marbles to him, and he kept them in a small, wooden container by his bedside while she borrowed one of his dragons to keep by hers to protect her from bad dreams.

The rolling, cheerful weeks turned into months, and it was Aseles’ first day over at his house. Dimitri made sure to take a shower the day before, and then again in the morning before she came over. He ignored Blayne’s usual bullying, giving no affect to him, and he was quite relieved to be home alone. His mother had left for work, and Tanner and Blayne departed for whatever the hell they went to go do together.

The door knocked and Dimitri hurried up from the couch, checking through the window to see it was her, looking around to make sure she got the right place. She wiggled her backpack from adjusting the straps, and fixed down her shorts that reached her knees. She tiptoed to peer over the door (as if she were even tall enough to), and beamed when Dimitri opened it.

“Oh good, you didn’t get lost,” he sighed happily, letting her inside.

“I did get lost,” she chuckled, hopping once when she entered. “I had to ask for directions.”

“Sorry about that.” He closed the door, locking it as he led her to the couch. “You can leave your stuff here. Let me show you my room.” Down the hall they went, and turned to the first door on the left. He turned the knob and the door creaked wide open, showing Aseles the many posters he and she created, and the several toys and trinkets resting along his desk and bed.

“Your room is so cool!” she spun in place, and gazed along the patterned rug beneath her boots. “It’s a lot cleaner than mine, for sure.”

“Well what’s your room like?”

“I have to share it with my sister. Sometimes she has too many clothes,” Aseles shook her head, and spread her arms wide, “She had a mountain of them, thiiiiis big! I hid in there once, and she didn’t even notice!”

The two friends walked back to the living room, and commenced to start a board game Dimitri had pulled out from underneath his bed. They settled themselves on the expansive, wool rug, Aseles occasionally running her fingers through it to delve into the sensation. Dimitri quirked a smile of her odd mannerisms, and didn’t mind to remind her it was her turn to go when her eyes wandered again.

“My mom should be here soon, it’s almost noon,” he replied, placing his piece down on the wooden board.

“Oh, is it just your mom? What about your dad?” Aseles asked, putting her piece next to block his next move.

“It’s just my mom,” Dimitri nodded gently, “I miss him, sometimes.”

“You’re lucky you got to know him,” she hummed, frowning lightly. “I never got to know mine. My mom says he passed away when I was a baby.”

“I’m sorry about that. What’s your mom like?” Dimitri redirected the conversation.

“She’s really pretty, but I bet your mom is pretty too.” She beamed at this, “She’s always so busy though; she helps take care of the town. Most of the time, Ria is the one who watches me, and my neighbor, Jackie. But her long, real name is Jaqueline.”

“What do you mean take care?”

“She helps at the big castle, you know up on the hill?” she waved her hand up, signifying a tall stature. “She works with this scientist there, I forget his name. He only came over once.”

“I don’t ever see anyone coming out of the gates.”

“She goes in REALLY early, and then leaves super late after everyone has gone home-“

“Dimitri, you in here??” the ringing of keys sounded from behind the wood, but Dimitri was already on his feet. He unlocked and pulled it open, revealing the struggling woman carrying several, paper bags in one arm. She didn’t need to ask; Dimitri aided her, but what he didn’t expect was Aseles to be right beside him, and she too took two bags in her arms, relieving his mother’s grip on them.

“Ohh…and who is this?” Dimitri’s mother peered, smiling widely at the brunette peaking over the bags. “Wait…is this your friend, Aseles?”

“Uh, yeah, this is her,” he replied softly, pink flashing along his cheeks.

“Follow me into the kitchen, so you both can get a snack—don’t be shy dear, this way!” After helping his mother put the food away, Dimitri sat himself beside the excited Aseles at the counter. Dimitri helped stir a bowl filled with the needed ingredients while Aseles poured the needed batter on the frying pan that had been laid out.

“You’re both wonderful helpers,” his mother giggled, ruffling Dimitri’s hair while she looked to Aseles curiously. “Dimitri likes to talk about you a lot.”

“Does he?” Aseles beamed at this, instantly making Dimitri blush red.

“Mooooooom….”

“Hehe, he likes that you showed him the town; that’s very sweet of you.” Soon the two children were seated at the table, and given their fair share of pancakes. A glass of milk and juice laid beside them, and Dimitri’s mother seated herself at the side to let the two sit together. This was going a lot smoother than what Dimitri had been worried about; his mom easily made conversation with Aseles, and she too answered politely back. He smiled widely at this, and ate happily. Once finished, he chugged down his drink, but waited tolerantly for Aseles to finish hers. His mother took a retreat to her room for a bit while he and Aseles prepared their stuff to go outside.

“I’ll be back, mom!”

“Be careful dear, don’t wander too far!” He closed the door, making sure he locked it before forcing it closed.

“She’s wonderful; you’re so lucky!” Aseles giggled, skipping merrily before waiting for Dimitri to catch up. “We should open up a pancake house, and we could own it.”

“I think I’m more skilled on eating them than making them,” he chuckled. They managed to make it to the Central Square, slightly flooded with crowds and lingering children along the outer edges. They rounded the brick wall, holding hands while attempting to make way for the Outer Gardens when-

“Ouf!” Both staggered back, and faced the pair of adults that they had accidentally bumped into. Dimitri rubbed his head, and looked up, clearly alienated of who they were while Aseles did.

“Hi, mom!” she let go of Dimitri’s hand, and rushed to embrace the woman’s legs tightly. Her tied, dark hair leapt at the crashing hug, her straight bangs across her forehead settled over her thick eyebrows. Her tan eyes smiled at Aseles’ presence, but when they lifted, Dimitri was not expecting their sharpness. He swallowed gently of how intent her stare was, and he backed up a step to give her and Aseles some space. The woman welcomed it with a curt smile.

“Aseles, I didn’t know you would be…here…” her mother droned out carefully, inspecting both between Aseles and Dimitri now. “And who is…this?”

“Oh, this is Dimitri!” Aseles let go, and spread her arms out to display her best friend in an over-the-top manner. “We made pancakes at his house!”

“Ahh…well I’m glad you’re safe,” her mother nodded gently, tucking a long strand behind her ear. “Nice to put a face to a name.” Beside the woman was a blond man dressed in a lab coat, and a red scarf tucked loosely around his neck. He was vigilant just as Aseles’ mother, except he didn’t give an overwhelming presence.

“My, she’s grown,” he patted Aseles on top of her head, and for some reason, Dimitri remained attentive of his movement. He regained the step he gave up before, but now he had Aseles’ mother watching him. “And a new face. I have never seen you before, young man. Dimitri, was it?”

“Yes, sir,” he replied. “I moved here a couple of months ago.”

“Ahh, then hopefully your stay at Radiant Garden as been welcoming,” the man bowed his head. “My name is Ansem.”

“And I am Davinia, Aseles’ mother.” She held her own chin, narrowing her eyes a bit, “Your mother is…Melia, yes?”

Dimitri blinked, but nodded carefully, “Yes, that’s her.” The air grew thick, but Aseles nor Ansem seemed to notice…and Dimitri was unclear why. Though, he remained where he was, and felt the immense pressure of the woman’s energy when she neared closer to brush the top of Aseles’ head. What _was_ this feeling?

“Tell her my thanks for watching Aseles, but I’m afraid I have to take her for today.” She looked down at her daughter, who in return gave a perplexed, disappointed look.

“Aww…do I have to?”

“Yes, I finished early for today, and I would like some help around the house,” Davinia responded, giving Aseles a small smile. “It won’t take long.” Dimitri’s stomach churned, and fell further down when Aseles turned to look at him to bid her hesitant goodbye. She too wasn’t thrilled of the change of their routine.

“I have to go, but tomorrow, we’ll see each other again,” she reassured, and went forward. She laced her arms around his neck, and he too returned it. His eyes remained on the ground, yet he felt Davinia’s eyes observe him quite closely, and strain until he let go.

He smiled the best he could, “Of course. Tomorrow then.”

“Best friend?” she held her pinky out, making the man named Ansem chuckle of her innocence.

Dimitri’s eyes warmed, and he reached her halfway, both twirling their digits securely, “Until the end.” The girl motioned her way to start walking down the walkway, Davinia bidding Ansem farewell before catching up to Aseles. Dimitri watched them go, but his eyes narrowed when he saw her mother’s profile, and the fleeting stare that locked onto him before she turned to face forward again.

“You two have something special.” Ansem stood beside Dimitri, cradling the large folder he was carrying. “You should cherish your friendship, for as long as you can.”

Dimitri looked to him, and agreed, “I know.”

“Davinia is worried about Aseles, but with you watching her, I think she’s in some good hands.” Ansem chuckled lowly, and walked back the way he came, leading to the main gates that guarded the ascending staircase. Dimitri turned away to watch where Aseles had turned around the corner…and could not rid of the stern line that planted itself on his lips.

Why did he get the feeling Aseles’ mother was not like his?

 

I think it’s time for a break, yeah?

 

 

 

The slamming door jerked him awake, and Dimitri found himself stumbling, nearly hitting the marble floor. He gritted his teeth, seething silently to himself as he straightened up, and felt the immense thudding pulsing along his forehead. A pair of feet walked over to his side, and he cracked an eye open to see it was the darkly-dressed figure from earlier.

“Gods..how long was I in there?” Dimitri managed to ask, rubbing his sore eyes.

“Hmm…about a year.”

“A YEAR?” Dimitri shot a stare.

“I’m kidding, it’s been a week, at least,” the figure waved a hand, earning a deadpanned glare from the hazel-eyed male. “Oh come on, don’t look at me like that.”

“It’s not funny,” he retorted bitterly.

“Well, I beg to differ; I think I’m a funny person.”

“Says who??”

“…Does it matter- anyways!” the cloaked figure strode ahead to the unexpected table that laid in the middle of the room. Dimitri squinted his eyes, but followed, watching the figure pull out the chair, giving room for the male to sit. He did so, too incoherent to argue that he could pull his own chair out; instead he sat soundlessly, resting his face in his hand to reassemble the spinning web of his thoughts.

The unknown being took the seat beside on the left of him, and pushed something in front of Dimitri, “Hungry?”

Dimitri shot his eyes open, instantly recognizing the smell of warm honey, “….Where the fuck did you get pancakes?”

“I know a guy. Eat up, you’re going to need it.” Dimitri arched a brow, the corner of his lips twitching as he shot a glare at the hooded figure. “Unless you want to go to sleep again on an empty stomach, then be my guest.”

“…I shouldn’t be surprised anymore,” Dimitri sighed, shaking his head. He picked up the fork that laid beside the plate, and commenced to cut his desired shapes to eat easier.

“Sorry I couldn’t get any juice for you,” the figure replied, resting their chin on their prompt hand. Dimitri looked over briefly, catching the person’s shape of chin before looking back down to devour the rest of his meal. “Davinia is sure a piece of work, huh?”

Dimitri paused at her name, and he chewed slower. His toes curled tensely in his boots, and his knuckles whitened from the hold on his fork. A descending chill tangled down his backside, and sunk into his hips to refrain him any movement. The warmth of the room was cascaded with a dense fog, and Dimitri was unclear on where to look along the table. Whether he was a young boy, or now…

“You know, the farther you go, you’ll have to face that memory, sooner rather than later, honestly,” the strange character continued, drumming their fingers languidly on the table.

“I didn’t say anything,” Dimitri deflected, eating cautiously.

“And that worries me just as much.”

He sighed heavily at this, “Fine…whatever.” He finished his meal, pushing the plate aside and wiping his mouth at the back of his hand. His eyes scanned along his palm, and when his orbs laid on the missing digit accompanied by the running scar down his forearm…

“I know you miss her.”

“I don’t expect her to forgive me, not after what I did,” Dimitri shook his head, dropping his arm on the table. “The more we go in….” He couldn’t finish.

“It’s going to hurt,” the figure replied, crossing their arms gently on the table. “But you knew this wasn’t going to be easy.” Dimitri acknowledged this, and let the person continue. “Despite what happened, what you could have changed, you need to understand that you need to do this, Dimitri. You need to save Aseles.”

“I led her to her doom, and now you expect me to save her? You’re some fucked up fairy godmother,” Dimitri whirled his head around.

“What are you scared of, then?” They pressured, “Aseles? Your brothers? Is it….Davinia?”

“Stop saying her name,” he demanded shakily, pushing his hand against his face. “Stop…”

“Whatever she did, Dimitri, you need to show me. You need to show Aseles,” the figure interjected firmly, “The more you bottle it up, the worse it will get.”

“Aren’t we already at the worst stage??” he argued back, throwing his arm out to forward, making the figure jolt in their chair. “This place, this room, the fact that I have to save the one person’s life I ruined?? How much _worse_ can it get?”

“….Do you really want to know?” the figure questioned, and that alone halted Dimitri in his tracks. His arm dropped, and he stared at the cloaked individual closely, watching them sit properly again, facing forward. They twiddled with their thumbs, and crossed their ankles.

“Dimitri…I know this is hard for you; you’re sharing personal memories, the parts that make up who you are. You have to remind yourself this isn’t about you, this is about Aseles, about the both of you.” Their shoulders slumped, and their palms flattened on the table, “Its going to be scary, and maybe you will run into something you can’t overcome on your own. When that happens, remember something…”

“What is it…?” he hardly had a voice in such a vast room.

The figure lifted their gaze, and Dimitri stared to the shadowed face he could somehow make out within the confinements of the hood. “I’ll go…wherever you go.”

The words alone were enough to trample his borders, and when Dimitri motioned his eyes to look at the lifted hand stretched in front of him, and the pinky that perked up in his direction….

“Remember?”

He exhaled heavily at this, the edges of his eyes curling up from how much strain he felt in them; the rush of pain made them swell, simply unprepared of how much impact those last few words from her meant to him. All those years….and he had somehow forgotten…

He lifted his own palm up, and his one and only pinky enlaced together with the tanned digit he knew all too well, “….I won’t let you down.”

Her voice.

She was so close.

The way her russet eyes shined, and how colorful they were. So warm and tender, the scent of flowers thriving along her neck and ears. He was right beside her, resting his head against her warm shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his thick neck, and his arms trapped her waist, unwilling to let go.

He didn’t want to let go.

And how he almost let go.

All those times he nearly let go.

 

_Oh Aseles…I almost let go._

_It’s okay….it’s going to be okay._

 

Back into the fray.

Larkin, you got this.

 

She giggled lightly at this, and such a sweet sound delivered him a warm shiver along his arms and cheeks.

Cradling him, pulling him into the next room.

The door closed behind him, but Dimitri didn’t care, and simply let the light of the room sweep him off the ground.

He liked this. He liked sleeping with her.

 

“Best friends?”

“Until the end.”

 

 

 

Now to bed you go.

We’re getting there, soon enough.

 

 

And he did, and into the next memory bank he went…..


	4. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexplained phenomenon brings a twist in Dimitri's life, but he knows what awaits, and decides to bask in what good he has left before the storm.

The clouds were lost petals today; dull and sullen, heavy with the downpour that soon bulleted upon Radiant Garden. What lacked in commotion of the townsfolk, the rain made up for it. It pattered and sang along the windows and roofs, Dimitri enjoying its tune despite not being much of a fan of this weather.

He hadn’t seen Aseles for two days, and it was a bit gloomy because of her absence. He doubted she would be outside earlier in the morning, and much less now in the afternoon. He occupied himself with Aseles’ sketchbook that he borrowed from their hideout. He also took all of their belongings the day before, worried the damp weather would sweep away their treasures to the outer stone walls. And he was glad he did.

 

It rained for the next three days.

 

It was surreal having to be at home, forcefully. Dimitri secluded himself to his room, scribbling endlessly in pages until he sighed dejectedly; he had reached the back cover and ran out of room to draw.

“Crap…” he pushed his knuckles against his forehead, ruminating briskly on where else there might be….and grimaced visibly at his mental answer. He opted for a better option and opened his door. He took a look around the dim hallway, careful to note Blayne’s room that was beside his mother’s. Dimitri scurried his way over to Tanner’s door that was across and knocked hesitantly.

“Tanner?”

“Mhmm?” the noise was drowsy, and the creak of the bed wobbled. Then silence. Dimitri sighed, _he’s asleep_.

He went to the kitchen instead, checked the drawers in the living room, raided the small closest in the hallway at the end…but nothing. There was nothing. He knew better than to enter his mother’s room than to give her the wrong impression he would take something from her.

Leisurely, Dimitri paced his way to the last door available to him, and when he looked up to it, the wood stretched to tower over his small body. He felt significantly small and feared the beast that laid inside. He could do nothing for the rest of the afternoon—no no…it was just _one_ paper. He was sure Blayne wouldn’t mind…

His shaking palm reached and sweat slid with his turning hand. The door was unlocked, and cautiously Dimitri paused to inspect his success thus far. No sound.

He raised his foot then placed it down to securely hold him in place better, and gave the final push for the door. It didn’t creak, and inside he felt the heavy musk of sweat and snacks blended in the dirty room. He swallowed, but reassured himself he could do this, there was nothing to be afraid of…until he saw Blayne inside.

Dimitri literally froze, despite his elder brother sleeping away on his bed, his chest slightly rising at his entry. He grumbled something incoherent, and turned on his side, and resumed whatever dreamland he was enslaved to.

With a soft sigh, Dimitri tiptoed his way to Blayne’s desk, peeking around to see if there were any loose papers ab-

“Ahh…” Dimitri mouthed. He plucked the abandoned pencils from the top, and collected the parchments with a small smile. Maybe he could take more than one, three would be go-

CREAK.

Dimitri’s eyes widened.

“What are you doing…in _my_ room?”

The young boy whirled around, and the papers he had grabbed fell onto the carpet, each sheet sliding against one another until they flattened. The massive shadow loomed his entire front, and the window rattled from the gush of air from outside. Dimitri’s bones turned ice and heavy, and he forgot to breathe until Blayne shouted a second later.

“I asked you a question!” Hard palms rammed against his shoulders, and Dimitri yelped at the wooden edge of the desk slamming against his back. He winced, and nearly cried out when Blayne’s hands shot out again, clutching the front of his shirt in a menacing hold.

“You taking my stuff!? You little bastard, I should teach you a lesson-“

Dimitri fell to the ground, and he bellowed in protest when Blayne pinned him by his stomach, letting his clubs do the talking. Dimitri shot his arms up to protect his face, and could feel them pop in hot bursts when Blayne struck against them. The young boy was helpless against the elder’s larger figure, nearly crushing him enough that Dimitri had to pant shallowly to remain conscious.

“G-Get off!” Dimitri yelled, kicking agitatedly to make himself squirm out. It was no use.

“You’re not allowed in my room, understand!?” his brother ordered, drowning out the rushing of feet from nearby.

“B-Blayne, let him go!” Tanner’s hands shot out like whips, and they snagged the back of Blayne’s shirt. The elder gurgled painfully, and was removed hastily; however, a mere push sent Tanner reeling back, and Dimitri’s eyes shot open when he saw Blayne had bumped their middle brother against the table stand at the corner of the room. Tanner grunted painfully, gripping onto his arm that instantly bruised from the impact, turning a sickly blue and lavender.

“Tch, the hell-“

“You stay out of this!!” The kick that followed against Tanner’s stomach-

“AHH!” -sent Dimitri to tears.

A hot burst pounded against Dimitri’s hands, and he gritted his teeth from how profoundly angry he had gotten. His body leeched a type of force he was unaware of, and when he looked down to his fingers, they glimmered with something…..dark.

He didn’t have time to ponder; he stood and tackled Blayne directly on his back. He yanked at the white hair, making his brother growl and instantly fight back. Tanner squirmed on the ground, dragging himself out of the room while Dimitri kept him distracted, though limiting himself any escape at this point.

“You fucking!” The burst of energy subsided, and Dimitri’s body felt drained of how fast it had dispersed-

“N-No!” Dimitri shut his eyes, and his entire body was airborne, hitting the far wall and slumping right onto Blayne’s bed. The mattress jumped from the abrupt weight, the sheets all over Dimitri’s face that he couldn’t tell where he was looking. His hands clawed to remove the blankets, but they met a worse fate when he saw Blayne was advancing…with a lamp of his room in hand.

Blayne clutched the sheets like a tiger to prey, and yanked enough that Dimitri slid right to him, “I’ll teach you a lesson-“ his arm flung back, digits gripping the glass-

“STOP.” The swiping hand halted everything in the room, and Blayne remained stone of the tone that rippled across his body. His hand tremored, and he looked behind to see their mother had rushed into the room, and Tanner limping to support himself against the frame of the door.

All three boys remained silent, and only the sounds of their mother’s shakily breath echoed in the silence. Dimitri’s whimper followed right after, and the tears instantly rushed down his face.

“Let go, Blayne,” Melia ordered fiercely, and Blayne did as he was told; the lamp was released without a protest, and she plopped it against the bed’s sheets, at the end of Dimitri’s feet.  Dimitri scrambled off of it, rounding Blayne instantly and pouncing onto his mother’s legs. The tears burst loudly, and she brushed a hand across his hair, soothingly…

“Sit on your bed.” The bed slumped against Blayne’s weight. Without looking back, Dimitri was led out of the room, hugging his arms. “Close the door, Danny.” Tanner gave one last look to Blayne’s blank face staring to the wall, then closed the door. “In my room.”

Dimitri and Tanner shared the space in silence, except the occasional sniffle from Dimitri and the slight adjustment of Tanner rubbing his ribs. Melia hurried around her room for supplies, then walked out to pick up her thrown bag from work, and close the door Tanner had left ajar when she had rushed in. She moved herself to the kitchen, but even with her security, Dimitri couldn’t help but keep crying of the events that began and ended so suddenly.

Did it even happen?

It was all a blur…

“Are you…okay?” Tanner asked quietly, gaining Dimitri’s attention. The teen’s russet eyes glimmered from the opened curtains of their mother’s window, the soft illumination of gray blanketing the bed they were sitting on.

Dimitri sniffed, reaching up to brush the lump marked on his cheek, “I-I think so-“

“No, don’t touch it; you’ll irritate it that way,” Tanner held his wrist gently, setting it down beside. Dimitri didn’t protest, and occupied his hands with fiddling with the soft blanket of his mother’s as an alternative. “It doesn’t look bad..just in case…”

“He kicked you.” Tanner frowned, his middle and forefinger twitching at the fact. “I’ve never…seen him do that to you.”

“He…never has.”

“Oh….”

“Dimitri, I’m….really glad nothing happened,” Tanner shut his eyes, hunching his head a bit. “You get on my nerves…but that doesn’t mean I hate you…”

“I know he hates _me_.” Dimitri sniffed at this, and a new rush of tears ran down his reddened cheeks. Everything was sore enough that he couldn’t lift his hands to brush them off, “And I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Tanner waited.

And so did Dimitri.

Their mother was still in the kitchen, preparing something.

She dropped a plate.

She sighed heavily.

Tanner looked to Dimitri, quirking his lips, “Dad was never nice to Blayne.”

“…How come?” He pushed his fear away to ask.

“I….he said something to Blayne, but I don’t really…get it.” He pursed his lips, soothing his side some more, “He told him ‘You don’t have the gift’.”

The gift? “What does that mean?”

Tanner shrugged at this, “I don’t know…That’s all Blayne told me. And after he did, I noticed that….Dad liked having you around a lot more.”

Dimitri’s chest sank at this, and he curled into himself, “Was he mean to you?”

“No.”

“Then…why have you been like this with me? Why do you act like Blayne?” Dimitri couldn’t stop himself.

Tanner’s eyes welled with tears, and Dimitri stared in slightly shock to see his brother turn, and semi-glare at him, “B-Because what he did with Blayne was not _fair_ , and you never noticed. You never said _anything_!”

He didn’t know what to say.

And said nothing.

Dimitri and Tanner remained quiet when their mother walked in, and persisted that way for the rest of the day. The two ate quietly while she made a third plate and headed straight for Blayne’s room.

After a couple of minutes, Tanner resumed his nap from earlier, nuzzled into the blankets next to Dimitri who, for once, accepted his brother’s warming comfort after such a long time. He debated whether to remain lying there, ignorant from the sound of chatter from down the hall.

Blayne shouted something, but it was brief.

……

A sob followed after.

Silently, Dimitri slid out of his mom’s bed, looking back once to see Tanner stir, but nothing more. He stuck close to the hallway’s wall, taking increment steps to reach the closed door, though this time, he wasn’t as afraid. He leaned his head forward, squinting his eyes as he kneeled right beside the bottom opening of the entrance.

“-that he did all those things to me!”

“There are reasons why, Blayne, but you’re too young to know now-“

“Why should I believe you!? Why should I believe anything that you say to me now?? I’m not stupid!” Something was thrown off a desk, pencils clattered to the floor. Silence. The creak of a bed again, though not as loud. Blayne sat next to their mother again.

“I will tell you soon.”

“….When?”

“…Tomorrow.” The window shuttered. “But do not tell your brothers.”

Blayne agreed with silence.

“Remember something for me, dear. I need you to know this, no matter what.”

“Yes, mother?”

“Always be there for your brothers.”

……….

“Blayne?”

“……Okay,” he accepted, almost reluctantly. But he accepted.

“I love you, Blayne.”

“I love you too, mother.”

Dimitri crawled back down the hallway and climbed himself into the bed. He tugged the sheets over his shoulders, and turned to look at the slumbering Tanner, who was smiling in his dreams. Dimitri leaned forward and nestled against his brother’s arms. Tanner reacted, and embraced Dimitri tightly, and burrowed his face into his jet-black locks.

And Dimitri cried some more.

“I love you, Tanner.”

And he hoped Tanner replied back in his dream just the same.

 

Do you think he said it?

 

It’s hard to say….I’m not psychic.

 

But you know, it’s never a bad thing to hope.

 

 

“Oh Dimitri, what happened?!”

_Tomorrow._

The word lingered in his head.

She would tell him tomorrow.

Should he have…said something?

Of what happened in the room?

“Dimitri, say something!”

“Oh…uhh…nothing.”

“That’s a lie!” Aseles gripped his arm, but he looked to her with a strained expression. The rain had lifted, and he couldn’t handle being in the house once he had woken up an hour later. His mother asked him where he was going, but he said nothing. He grabbed his backpack, his jacket, a scarf of Aseles, and headed out the door. He didn’t know where to find her, and instead went to the Central Square where she was already waiting.

He was lucky; he didn’t even know where she lived.

She brushed the bandage on his cheek, “Was it your brother?”

“…Yeah, but I feel bet- Ow!” She had peeled off the tape, and frowned at the swollen skin.

“That doesn’t look good…”

“It’ll heal on it’s own.”

“Doesn’t your mom have potions?”

“Potions?” Dimitri arched a brow, and Aseles’ eyes widened at the revelation.

“You don’t have potions! No wonder you feel awful.” She swiftly went into her backpack, kneeling enough that her raincoat covered her figure completely. After a moment, she stood up, and held a rounded-glass, vial. It fit perfectly in her hand, and she sat next to him against on the stone step. He eyed it carefully, making her nervous of his sudden change of attitude.

“Dimitri, tell me what’s wrong,” she reached, holding onto his wrist. Even through the layer of his thick jacket, he felt her warm touch.

“Something happened in the room.” His palms faced upwards, a faint drizzle kissing his fingers and cheeks, “Blayne hit Tanner too….”

“I-Is he okay?”

“Yeah…but…”

“What _is_ it??”

Dimitri faced her properly, and she blinked of his answer, “Something happened that made me…..so mad in there. It made me stronger, and I don’t know…”

“Did it…did it happen to your hands?” she placed the potion between her legs, and her fingers extended out. Dimitri swiftly reeled back, surprising her. She frowned, “You won’t hurt me.”

“How do you know..?” She didn’t hesitate and wrapped her fingers with his. He flinched, but relaxed his shoulders after nothing happened, “That’s one way to find out.”

“Do any of your parents have magic, Dimitri?”

He tilted his head at this, “No…”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m _sure_ ,” he nodded fervently.

She looked unconvinced, but pressed nothing more, “Drink this.” She picked up the potion again, and popped the cork off, “It’ll make you feel better.”

“…Promise?”

“I promise.”

He sighed, but obeyed, and lifted the opening to his lips. He took a gulp, and coughed from the bitterness of it, “UCK, that’s disgusting!”

“Keep drinking, I _promise_.” He sighed, and drank with shut eyes. The last drop was in his system, and he coughed in his arm, setting the glass bottle aside…until he stared at it with wide eyes. It climbed into the air in small shards, and simply…vanished with a twinkle. The hell- “See??”

Her hand lifted, and her soft fingers caressed his cheek. Dimitri waited for the pain to inflict…but nothing did. He touched his own face, and pressed roughly against his arms and shoulders. There was…nothing?

He narrowed his eyes, then picked them up back to Aseles who giggled of his blissfulness, “Where did you get that?” His body pulsed, and faintly bolted in place, and felt an energy travel up his spine.

“They sell them around town. I’m guessing they’re not around where you used to live.” He shook his head, and watched her stand up, “Maybe you can show me your magic at our hiding place!”

 

Yet when they got there-

 

“Oh no.” Aseles’ bag dropped with a plop. Dimitri’s eyes narrowed at the shoveled-up patch of ground, and the removed bushes. There was nothing left but a patch of wet dirt of their secret place, and it physically hurt him to see Aseles look so miserable when she rushed over.

“It’s gone….”

“We could always get another hiding place,” he suggested, picking up her backpack. Just when he thought he would be met with rejection-

“You’re right! And I know the perfect place!” Aseles hurried over, and recovered her backpack from Dimitri. “I just feel back about our stuff….”

“Oh, I put all of it in my backpack-“ her eyes burst open up at him, and peered into the opened compartment of his bag, “It’s all there. Though I already used all the pages from yo-“

_Peck._

 

OH BOY.

 

THERE IT IS.

 

Dimitri’s face inflamed, eyes flickering as he saw Aseles regain her footing, her hand clutching his own so tightly, he wouldn’t be mad if she broke his bones. He could…always drink another potion.

“Awww, are you blush-“

“NO.”

“You’re a HORRIBLE liar!” His chest rocketed to the skies, he was certain he no longer had any control of his heart. He was merely a puppet frolicking behind Aseles, her giggle blessing his ears like chiming bells. The world lost its gravity, and he was soaring without a thought about tomorrow.

 

_Tomorrow._

He was so excited about tomorrow with Aseles.

She made….everything so much better.

“Where are we going??”

“Nu uh, I’m not going to tell you, it’s a surprise.”

“You’re not going to tell me? I don’t...like surprises actually.”

“Oh...you don’t?”

Dimitri laughed, and still followed, “No no...I mean...if you really want to go....I’ll go.”

“Hmmm...are you sure?” Aseles asked as she slowed to a stop in front of a entryway, looking up to him. Dimitri nodded with a wide smile, and she tightened her hold with his. “There’s steps, I don’t want you falling down.” He looked over to the right when they reached the bottom, and looked upon the glittering, lavender fountains.

The peeking sun emitted its rays among the surface of the water, making it sparkle as if the night sky had inversed itself in color. As they headed toward the bottom of it, Aseles let go of Dimitri’s hand, who had a clear, dark blush among his face.

“Did you really have to hold my hand?” he teased.

“I didn’t want you to get lost,” Aseles smiled, and she sat on the small bridge that was settled at the center of the area.

Dimitri inspected the harmonious sight for a few more seconds until he too sat, placing his hands on the edges of the bridge. His feet stayed hovering over the rushing water as Aseles swung hers to and fro, her hands resting on her knees. He looked to her and smiled on how carefree she was; like nothing could ever get in her way, like nothing would ever change.

 

She looked back to him, and her brown eyes warmed his stormy orbs.

 

“Best friends can hold each other’s hands, right?” she picked up her palm, stretching her fingers out toward him.

 

He gazed to it, and this pulse in his body sparked along his neck and cheeks.

 

Maybe, this was the magic he was truly certain of.

 

“Of course,” he laced his digits with hers.

 

And how he wished it always remained there-

 

 

Time to wake up, kiddo!

 

 

How he wished…it remained like this….

 

Dimitri…?

 

God, how he wished he could be sleeping with her too-

 

Yooooooooooooooo!

 

The door ejected him out, and Dimitri regained his footing, though he met the ground in a roll. He laid on his back with a scoff, rubbing his cheek momentarily…before simply resting his fingers there. The crease of his blush bloomed, though it left just as quick when he saw the mysterious figure looming over, their hands on their hips.

Oh right. This asshole.

“She was your first kiss, wasn’t she?”

“……..”

“Awww, what’s wrong?? Don’t tell me you-“ Dimitri didn’t wait and rammed his foot upwards- “FUCK!” the figure howled out sharply and fell to the ground. He writhed beside Dimitri, but Dimitri made no movements to get up, and instead indulged himself of his small victory, and the fond touch of his memory with a beaming expression.

“Yeah…yeah she was,” he tucked his hand behind his head, humming sweetly.

“G-Good for you……fucker….TCH.”

“Yeah, good for me,” Dimitri grinned widely. “Thanks, bud.”

 

 

At least such a nice memory lessened the blow of what was to come…

 

 

 

Even if it was just a moment.


	5. Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri takes the final step, but little does he know, it's far from over. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well....he knew nothing is ever going to be easy.

He sighed, content. For a moment.

_It’s here._

“Hey, wake up.”

 

Only for a moment.

_It’s time for tomorrow._

Dimitri opened his eyes, squinting up to see his jacket had been tugged back, above him the mysterious figure having plucked it off of his face. The white room nearly blinded him, and he seethed with annoyance. He dropped his hefty arm on his face, and wiggled his fingers to count. Only to four. Why four-

Dimitri squinted again, then looked at his scarred palm, and the nub where his pinky once was. Oh…right.

_Tomorrow._

That happened.

“Come on, lazy bum,” the black boot tapped his side.

“Give me a minute,” his eyes lazily rolled back to a close, basking in the sweet night of his eyelids. He was dozing off, feeling his thoughts flutter in the wind- “TCH.”

The time the jacket had been flung at his stomach, like a cracking whip, “Get up, Dimitri. You’ve been sleeping long enough.” The tone was acrid, and Dimitri sat up with an arching brow, looking over at the figure. They had their back turned to him, Dimitri’s jacket clutching fiercely in their grip.

It was probably the kick from yesterday…for the few hours ago. It was hard keeping track of time in this castle, mind you.

Dimitri yawned, and pulled himself onto his feet by supporting himself against the wall. He walked over and paused a yard behind the cloaked figure, running a hand messily up his face and perking his loose locks upwards. He was never one to fix his bedhead anyways.

“Alright, I’m up,” Dimitri apologized, resting his hands on his hips. The figure said nothing. Dimitri furrowed his brows, suddenly anxious from the tense silence poisoning the air, “….Hey. Are you even listening?”

Only at his raised tone did the figure react and turned himself to face Dimitri. He waited, perplexed, and found his jacket being lifted to him. A small chuckle followed, and the figure waved his hand to tease Dimitri to grab his clothing. That was…odd.

“Of course I am, now hurry and put it on, it’s going to get chilly when you’re in there,” the figure warned. Dimitri said nothing, and merely grabbed his jacket, and tugged it on easily. Then, he watched the cloak flap behind the person’s stride to approach the large door. They remained still in front of it, and again the silence lingered.

Until, “Whenever you’re ready, Larkin.” The attitude was sour. Were they that mad?

No, something wasn’t right.

Dimitri’s storm eyes inspected the marble ground, then along the pilasters and columns bordering the chamber. He took calculated steps to the middle, then looked between the next door, and the previous not too far off. The corridor was longer than the previous rooms. It put him on edge, faintly.

“You know we can’t go back down anymore,” the figure’s voice echoed from his right.

Dimitri didn’t bother to turn around, “….I know.”

Silence again, and Dimitri was now growing worried. The figure was never this quiet….

He mashed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, pulling out what little munny…..had he been wearing a jacket this whole time?

Dimitri pondered on the thought, and an anchor grappled his chest when his memories weighed to answer. Why couldn’t he…be so sure of himself? He stuffed the munny back inside, hearing the small orbs clinking as they fell on top of each other.

He surveyed the spot where he had been sleeping and strode over to collect his leaning sword from the wall. Though, he paused when he stretched his fingers out, and contemplated heavily…for some odd reason.

“You remember, right? Where you got it from?” the figure didn’t have to look and remained standing where they were. Dimitri frowned, and picked up the bandaged handle, lifting the gladiator sword to full view. The black blade of it reflected the shine from the ceiling. As if..it only happened the day before.

“Yeah…Chad gave it to me,” he sighed, letting his eyes drop down to where he held it. “On my birthday.”

 

_And when he unwrapped the box, and popped open the top-_

_“This is…for me??”_

_“Of course! Don’t be so shy, take it!”_

_“This must have been….a lot.”_

_“Well you know I’m well-off right now. Don’t worry about a thing, chap. Happy Birthday!”_

_A hug, the first hug Dimitri got in such a very long time._

 

“You ever wonder where he went off to?”

Dimitri answered honestly, “No.”

“You’re a terrible best friend.”

 

_“Don’t you want revenge, Dimitri? For all the woes and frustration, she gave you? You didn’t deserve any of that, mate. None of it. This Master Xehanort, he knows what he’s doing. He’ll give you what you want!”_

_But he didn’t know the whole story._

_“And you’ll be there? To help me, Chad?”_

_“Every step of the damn way.”_

_If only he had known._

_The damage._

_The despair._

_The end of their friendship._

_That’s what it would cost._

_And much, much more._

 

“….I know I am.” Dimitri sheathed his sword onto his back, where the metal clasps snapped on to keep it firmly in place.

“Would you believe me if I said I knew where he was?”

“I would,” Dimitri nodded, but added swiftly. “But don’t tell me where.”

“Why not?”

 

_“Don’t you see?_

_She’s rotting your fucking brain._

_Like candy._

_She’s a disease, a fucking leech._

_You’re so pathetic, boy.”_

 

“…Because I might go back and finish the job,” he replied simply.

“Huh…good point,” the figure said, and left it at that.

With no further distractions in the corridor, Dimitri faced the immobile, hooded figure, and slowly strode his way over. Their arms were limp at their sides, and a low hum radiated from their direction the closer Dimitri drew. And for a moment, Dimitri thought to pull back that hood of theirs, wondering…….

“Why do you wear _that_?”

“…Pardon?”

“The cloak, why do you wear it,” the dark-haired male emphasized.

The figure scoffed, “You can say……it’s a symbol...of oppression.”

“Oppression? Of what?”

“….No one seems to understand me quite well.....unlike you.”

“...Me?” He narrowed his eyes, green and brown swirling together.

He felt the figure smile, “You’d be surprised on how much we have in common...” Dimitri grew utterly confused at the statement alone, but the conversation quickly changed, “You asked me, what it would cost to save Aseles.”

Dimitri stopped at the bottom of the small staircase, “I did.”

“And you made a promise that you would do the right thing, no matter _said_ cost.”

He squinted his eyes, trying to remember, “Something to that extent.”

“If you still believe in that, then I will do everything that is right to make this…. _right_ ,” the figure replied again. “This is my full and only purpose…to _help_ Aseles in any way I can.”

“You’ve said that,” Dimitri answered judiciously.

“Then let it be known that our journey will soon part; we are close to that objective, and I will not let anything stand in our way. Is that clear?”

Dimitri…hesitated.

For a moment.

“Yes.”

The figure turned, and flung out his arms energetically, catching Dimitri off-guard, “Then let us make way!” He bowed his head down fully, and displayed the white, marble doors with a stretch of his arm. “In you go, Dimitri. Soon, Aseles will see her savior, beyond the door.” Dimitri blinked, and after the figure was gone from that split second. He searched the room, but agreed silently that he was left alone, with the pair of doors parting open.

 

Just for him.

 

He curled his fingers into white clubs and ascended his way.

 

One.

Two.

Three.

 

And he faced the darkened, spacious realm, and for once…he was afraid of what lied in it. Again, there was no light source…and how discomforting that was all of a sudden.

Inside he went.

Inside he stood.

The doors closed behind him, and Dimitri shut his eyes, and felt his feet repel gravity. He was floating, and his feet towed his body upwards, his arms suspended at his sides. Sacrificing his awareness for something heavy.

 

Something familiar, from a distant past.

 

From a certain scenario.

 

You like scenarios, don’t you?

But this isn’t a scenario….

 

It’s time for you to remember.

It’s time for Aseles’ revenge upon you.

 

She deserves this.

And you _know_ she does.

 

So give her a good show, Dimitri.

She’s watching.

Because tomorrow…

 

is a day

you both

will

never

 

Forget.

 

“Hey, Aseles- wait, where are you going? You just got here!”

“I’m going to see Dimitri,” Aseles smiled happily.

Ria sighed, and dropped her shoulders, “...Again? You were with him yesterday. We hardly see each other now.”

 

Her mother was watching.

 

“Yes, I know,” Aseles nodded, beginning to zip on her jacket and tying her shoelaces securely as she sat on the bed. “But no matter what happens, you’ll always be my sister!”

 

She was always watching since the day you got there.

 

“Alright, fine. You can _never_ change that! You got it??”

“Yeah of course,” Aseles grinned widely.

 

She was so unaware.

 

 “Have fun.” Aseles waved.

 

You ruined that tomorrow, for her.

You ruined that tomorrow for everyone.

But Aseles wanted to give you that tomorrow.

In a heartbeat.

Without a thought.

Because she loved you so fucking much.

 

Dimitri hardly slept, and his thumbs twiddled so roughly, he felt like they would fall off any second.

It was just him, and his mother.

 

Your poor mother.

She was so aware….

But so fucking clueless.

Just.

Like.

You.

He came out of his room, and she was in the kitchen, preparing their dinner. Tanner and Blayne had set out of the home to run errands. Dimitri preferred his mother’s company anyways.

“Why that long face?” she brushed her fingers along his chin and tilted his head up to look at it properly.

He shrugged, and lied, “Thinking….a lot.” _About today. The tomorrow._

“If you keep frowning, your face will get stuck that way,” she teased, and wiggled a finger at his neck. He chuckled briefly at this, but when she turned, his mouth fell flat again. Gods, he couldn’t stop thinking.

_Knock knock_.

“That must be your brothers, come on,” Melia rounded, and ruffled Dimitri’s hair. He quirked a smile, despite the gnawing feeling in his stomach.

Melia swung the door open with a smile…but then-

“Melia, it’s nice to see you.” Dimitri immediately ducked back in the kitchen, peering over. He could see the woman’s foot in-between his mother’s, her leg curtained with his mother’s long skirt.

“D-Davinia,” his mother greeted, and bowed her head quickly. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

“It’s been a while since we talked….may I come in?” Dimitri held his breath, curled himself into his knees.

“….No, you’re not invited in,” Melia suddenly replied. “My boys are not home, and I rather-“

Aseles’ mother remained calm from the rejection, “No. You have one in here.” Dimitri’s eyes widened, and he slapped his hand against his mouth. Did she see him after all? “It is not that difficult of a choice-“

“You’re not welcomed here-“ the door rammed closed, and his mother locked it-

“ _Melia_ ….” The voice from behind replied coolly. Dimitri suddenly felt his arm tugged, his mother dragging him with haste. With urgency. She ran down the hallway, Dimitri looking back to see a glimmering sparkle emit around the keyhole of the door. It clicked, unlocked.

His mother shoved them into his room, and she pulled his desk from the wall, trying to barricade the door.

“You honestly thought you could hide in plain sight?”

Dimitri didn’t know why…but he helped her, and they pushed until the door was closed off, preventing entry.

“ _Melia_. Why would you ever take your sister’s name?”

He watched as his mother moved in a frenzy, dumping all the contents of toys and drawings that both belonged to him and Aseles.

“You believed you could hide the **Darkness** away from me?”

He couldn’t protest, he didn’t have the air in his lungs.

“They’re just _boys_!” his mother suddenly shouted, and the tears flew off her face from every direction she turned. “You already took Ale from me, and Melia. Why can’t you leave us in peace?!”

He couldn’t think straight.

“The Darkness still lingers in one of them; I was a fool to not deal with it sooner. Look what it did to your sister, to your husband….to _mine_. It is a danger for everyone, including your children. _He_ harbors the Dark Gift, and he _is_ inside this room.”

She rammed clothes of whatever kind she could, and zipped it closed.

The doorknob YANKED, “You know _well_ enough to not lock a door for a keyblade wielder.”

She handed it to him, and she pulled him close, so close her heart became a part of his, “Whatever you do, Dimitri, you keep running, and you don’t STOP. Do you understand?!”

He looked up to her, “I-I don’t- but-“

“I love you so much, Dimitri, and so do your brothers.” She cupped his face and planted a kiss on every surface and crevice she could find, “Don’t you ever forget that, don’t forget!”

 

You ruined all of her tomorrows.

 

The glass pried open, and she hoisted him to the windowsill.

“GO.”

“Mom-“ She pushed him, and he hit the brick floor. The backpack felt like it was packed with stones. He kneeled up, and suddenly heard the door of his room slam open. He crawled quickly, and found his footing-

A scream, and the glass from his window broke.

He didn’t turn back, pushed his way past the alleyways, through the Central Square. He desperately looked around, trying to find Aseles. She wasn’t here. The ground was splayed with sleeping bodies, the residents. Were they put to sleep?

No, where was _she_? Did something happen to her!?

“Aseles!” He called out, but no reply. He skidded and lost footing, tripping from the leg of a boy- “Blayne, Tanner!” He gripped onto their shoulders and stared teary-eyed at their slumbering faces. He shook them relentlessly, slapped Tanner on the head, and punched Blayne on the chest.

 

You ruined their tomorrows too.

 

They didn’t move.

They didn’t wake.

What was happening???

“It’s no use, boy.” Dimitri shot his stare up, and the blond scientist from before watched him, arms resting against his back. He gave a solemn look, “They’ve been put to sleep.”

“No, you did this!” Dimitri growled, shaking his brothers once more. “Why, why did you do this!?”

Ansem breathed out heavily, “The keyblade is the most powerful weapon…it can do so many things. Imagine…what kind of research that would bring to me?”

“No, no, please wake up!” Dimitri sobbed, and his eyes shot up to the approaching woman across the pavement…..a chrome-handled blade in her grasp. Shaped like a key. Her eyes targeted Dimitri, and he didn’t wait. He booked it again, and like a predator’s game, she stalked after him, with Ansem merely looking on with a frown.

 

He sprinted.

 

And sprinted.

 

And further he went.

 

There was no tomorrow planned for you.

 

“Ahh!” A thunderbolt ricocheted through the air, and it struck his shoulder with a massive sting. He felt back and hit the water of the Fountain Courts. Lavender and cerulean rippled around him, and he backed up frantically as Davinia stood over him.

She rammed her keyblade’s tip down, pinning the cloth of his jacket to keep him steady. He struggled, but to no avail. She jerked him down, and made him really look at her.

He held his breath, but couldn’t stand no more, “W-Why are you doing this??”

“I warned…..everyone about the **Darkness** ,” her once bright eyes gloomed with rage, and her hair nearly sparked out at the sides. “I advised your father to not tamper with it. And what did he do? He went to go frolick behind closed doors, mix Aseles’ father in all of this mess, and then have the audacity to convince me otherwise? How. Utterly. Disrespectful.”

Dimitri’s eyes shot wide and stared at the raised keyblade in sight.

 

There was no tomorrow planned for you.

 

“I’m going to amend my mistakes, and you will be the beginning of the end-“

 

There was no tomorrow planned for you.

 

“Ha-ah….” The keyblade penetrated without a thought, and Dimitri stared down at it, pale and cold. His arms trembled and he stared at the percolating rays of pink and yellow pulsing out of his body. His fingers went cold. His body was covered with water. W-Was that…his heart-

 

**There was no tomorrow planned for you.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.** **Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.** **Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.** **Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.** **Darkness. Darkness. Darkness. Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness.**

**Darkness-**

 

_ Light. _

 

“Hey….wake up.”

He inhaled, and his chest thudded harshly. He couldn’t open his eyes but felt a pair of strong arms lift him. A heavy sigh followed, and Dimitri reached up, feeling a hard chest. Someone…picked him up.

“You’re okay…” Dimitri gritted his teeth and blinked rapidly. He reached up to rub his eyes. Then he looked. A male brunette was holding him, blue orbs scanning his face closely in relief, “See, you’re okay.”

“W-What…” Strands of light flickered upwards, and Dimitri flickered his view down…and looked at the intertwining rays radiating out of Davinia’s limp body. She lay still against the water, and such a sight made Dimitri’s stomach flip. He curled up, and instantly shot his hands against his chest. He shook rapidly, realizing what had happened-

“What’s your name? My name is Terra- hey! Hey! Wake up!”

 

There was no tomorrow planned for you.

 

_But I’m so glad you’re okay, Dimitri._

 

His eyes shot open again, and he grunted from how quick he sat up. He was in…..a green-themed bedroom? Where….this wasn’t home.

This wasn’t his home.

He stood up, but stumbled and fell. A nearby woman came rushing over, and aided him up.

“Dear boy, you must rest. You were found in an alleyway, in the First District.”

 

_I’m so so glad you’re okay._

 

Aseles…?

 

_I-I can’t believe she did that……she almost….she-_

Am I…..dreaming…..still?

 

_Dimitri, I- No, not again!_

Aseles?! Aseles!!

 

_What are you- who are-_

ASELES!

 

_Dimitri-_

 

** THERE WAS NO TOMORROW PLANNED FOR YOU. **

The air slapped his face, and Dimitri rolled out from the pit of darkness. He grunted painfully, cracking an eye open, staring at the white marble floor. The pair of black boots approached, and he swiftly staggered up….and his eyes stared, gaping at the mysterious figure’s face.

It was….his face.

“So, I’m going to make you keep your promise, Dimitri,” the male extended his hand out toward him, and exhaled with a plastering, mimicking smile on his face.

“What the hell are you-“

“You don’t deserve her, Dimitri. We both _know_ you don’t.” Ice ran down the walls, and at the very end stood the large doors…..the pair of doors. The last pair. She was inside, waiting-

“Out of my fucking way!” Dimitri reached back but stood stunned. His blade, it was gone. He shot his eyes up. The replica in front of him had it. The bandaged handle hung from his fingers, “I won’t let you stop me.”

“No, we had a _deal_ , Larkin!” The blade was gripped and raised, the tip pointing to Dimitri’s face from across the way. “You knew this would cost you, and now, I’m going to make you pay the price.”

“She’s waiting for me!” Dimitri cried out angrily.

“No, no no no no, she’s waiting for a savior,” the male curtly stated. “My sole purpose is to keep Aseles safe, and I know the only way I can do it is if my _Somebody_ is out of the picture!”

“She won’t believe you. She knows you’re not _me,_ Nobody,” Dimitri growled with venom.

“You actually believe you stand a chance??” his Nobody exclaimed and swung the blade down to spark the floor with a swift cut. “I planned this from the start! When I saw her arrive in Traverse Town, cluelessly following those two members from the Radiant Garden Committee. I gave her the illusions of Terra, I guided her through every trial and error, every battle with my entire potential.” Dimitri stopped at this and stared in sheer horror. “I gave her the keyblade to end YOU.”

“You’re…fucking delusional!” Dimitri retorted, and made a motion to charge. The sword came closer, and he backed up, growling in protest.

“Don’t you _see!?_ Don’t you get it??” the Nobody cried out sharply, jabbing the sword closer. “I will protect Aseles, and I will accomplish it, one way or another.”

Dimitri gasped out and glared to the white vines that snared around his wrists. He pulled forward, but his legs gave way, and the pressure snaked around his ankles and waist. He looked back to the glowing crevice of the doors, and they snapped open like a flytrap of his arrival. A blinding light waited from him.

“There was no tomorrow planned for you!” the Nobody declared.

“No! NO!” Dimitri slapped his hands to the ground, to keep him in place. His boots skidded, and he stared up at the scowling Nobody. His arm pulsed out with a dark spur, and it coated the vine with a steaming swat. The vine gave way, and the Nobody backed up, gawking at Dimitri’s defiance, “She doesn’t belong to you! She doesn’t belong to _anyone_!”

“You are _no one_ to her!” the Nobody shouted. “You are the reason why she is _stuck_ here!” Another vine snapped back. “If you knew what was best, you would just disappear from her life, and _never_ come back!” The final three vines screeched from Dimitri’s final tug. The dark, navy aura around him robustly encircled his frame, whipping his hair in vicious pulls.

He swung his arm with instinct, and he stood boldly to the shocked Nobody-mime of his, “I’m her best friend…I made a promise to _her_.”

“N-No, it’s not possible…NO.”

Dimitri held the chrome-handled keyblade in a steady grip over his shoulder, nearing the Nobody until they remained in the center of the enormous cavity of the Castle’s last, remaining floor.

“I will end you, Larkin!”

“Aseles is waiting for me, and I’m not going to disappoint her. Not now, not ever again.”

“There **IS** no tomorrow planned for **YOU**!” the Nobody jeered, latching tightly onto Dimitri’s blade.

“No tomorrow was _ever_ meant for _you_ , Nobody.”

And he charged.


	6. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And even though nothing was ever easy-
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It's always worth it in the end.

Sometimes he wondered…how it all went wrong.

How it all went to shit in the matter of a few seconds.

 

In that split second, it all changed.

He saw it from a mile away.

 

But he was ready. Like he had never been before.

 

The cruelty of time and forgotten memories.

 

But in the wake of it all, these scenarios start to morph into something… _plausible_.

 

Something attainable.

 

And he’ll use these scenarios to think of the one and only outcome that mattered to him the most.

 

And he wasn’t going to let his deranged Nobody stop it.

 

He no longer forgot what was real, and what wasn’t.

It was all clear.

Dimitri Larkin had fucked up, but he was going to fix it.

 

**No matter what.**

 

Aseles’ keyblade and his sword smacked and slid viciously against each other, sparks of furious resistance coating the ground at their feet. Dimitri’s remembrance of holding a replica keyblade was far-off; he had to rely on something more potent, and he felt it when he straightened up again to face his adversary across the way.

He sensed as if a second hand was holding onto the keyblade with him, light as a feather. Two allies combined in one, he knew Aseles was helping him. The Nobody noticed this and gritted his teeth angrily.

“You don’t understand; the plan was for you to stay here!” Dimitri said nothing, merely stared in fierce resistance. This angered his copy further, “The imprints, the symbols on your skin; not once did I lose you from my radar. I have to keep her safe, from someone like you.”

“You don’t know what she wants,” Dimitri replied.

“But I know what she _needs_!”

Dimitri growled, “Bullshit. You’re just like everyone else in her life; Ansem, Xemnas, Xehanort, even her own fucking mother…they all said the same shit, with the same stupid notion that they knew what was best for _her_. And look where that got her! You’re just like them. You’re no different, no better.”

“And you think you know what she wants?” the Nobody scoffed at this. “How rich.”

“I’ll do the right thing, what I should’ve done since the beginning.”

This troubled the Nobody further, “If you won’t go into the Light willingly, I will make you-“

“Aseles _is_ my  Light, and that’s where I’m going!” he charged once more.

The clanging of metal trembled along the marble walls, Dimitri skidding back from the massive force. He shot his head up, watching the Nobody spring up, wearing Aseles’ face. Dimitri prepared with the swing of the keyblade across, halting the copy Aseles in midair.

“I will make you pay, Dimitri!” she shouted, and a sudden gale blasted out. Dimitri was caught in the crossfire, and again he skid with his arm shielding hi eyes. He recovered, dodged the flinging sword. Dimitri swung across. Deflected.

Uppercut, the Nobody staggered; Aseles’ hair flung from the forced momentum. Dimitri took the chance and rammed the keyblade against her side. She wobbled back, caught her footing. She kneeled, wincing from the rough hit.

“Y-You did this to me,” she scowled, lifting her weary, blue-eyed gaze up. Dimitri remained unaffected and rested the keyblade forward to face her menacingly. The scowl turned acridly bitter, and she stood for the abrupt advance. Dimitri barely blocked and the onslaught persisted without fault. He held his ground, gritting his teeth. She caught an opening, and he flinched back, holding his stomach. Swift from the bare salvage he raised the keyblade back up, holding Aseles’ copied image in a stalemate.

“I will end you, Dimitri!”

“As long as I hold this keyblade, Aseles wants me to be here, and you can’t tell me otherwise!”

“Argh!” A sudden burst of light lashed out, and Dimitri was airborne. He spun to recover but it was late to land. His body flipped, and his back met the wall. He jerked his body into a roll, dodging the slicing blade. The Terra copy advanced, and his taller stature gave him a longer reach.

“You’re nothing but a sad boy, Dimitri!” he hollered, slashing the sword along the ground like a soul reaper readying to claim its victim. Dimitri crawled back enough to give him space to stand, and he lurched his arm back.

The keyblade was flicked out like a boomerang. It met its mark and Terra fumbled back from the jarring hit. Dimitri caught the keyblade back, glaring directly to the seething figure.

“This is your last warning, boy!” the hooded figure declared, hunched over.

“As well as yours,”’ Dimitri readied his arm again. “Give me entry, Nobody. It doesn’t have to be this way!”

“Yes it does, because _you_ made me _THIS_ way!” the rebellious cry rung. Digits fully clutching to clasp on their last attempt. “When she took your heart, all you fucking thought about was _her_. **Aseles**.”

“Then I will end your misery, and save her,” Dimitri started.

“Not likely! You really want to save Aseles-“ the air warmed almost instantly, and the black cloak disintegrated before Dimitri. In place, the tall stature of a woman rose from the glowing prison, and Dimitri’s blade shined with a fiery, blinding Light. He backed up a step, cautiously watching the reformed Davinia stalking to him.

Just like before.

“Let us put an end to this!” she shouted loudly. Her strands shot up in electrified bolts, and she zipped across the air to engage. Dimitri dodged to a roll, but she was prepared. She clawed the blade across the floor, and swung upwards to persist with the attack. He took the chance to swing across, cutting the Light away, but was met with a hidden attack beneath it.

Davinia took Dimitri’s feet across the floor, attempting to ram him against the wall. He sought his chance, and rocketed a Dark Pulse out of his hand. The orb met its mark, and Davinia screamed as she staggered back, holding her steaming face. Dimitri clutched the handle of the keyblade, and swung upwards-

“This ends here!”

She swung downwards, and the clash vibrated Dimitri’s hold. He gritted his teeth, feeling the immense pressure take hold of his knees as the blast of Light magic splashed out of her grip. His sword grew hotter and closer, and he struggled to keep the keyblade upright. His dark vines swirled along his neck and face, but faded along his shaking arms. His eyes glared up to the towering Davinia.

  
“Accept your place! There is nothing else for you in this castle but to accept your fate!”

“I came in here, knowing Aseles would be inside, and I will keep my promise,” Dimitri growled faintly.

“There is no promise to keep, not anymore!” she pushed down further. He felt like he was about to break.

_Don’t give up, Dimitri!_

“Aseles…needs me!” Dimitri shut his eyes, and reaffirmed his grasp.

“Stand down!”

_I won’t give up on you!_

“And I need her!” He was standing up ahead, and Davinia watched with wide eyes of the sudden fog darkening around the energized keyblade.

“W-What are you doing!?”

_You can do this!!_

“No one is going to get in my way!” His storming orbs flamed a bright flash of gold, and just like that, when he was a little boy, his anger flourished and overtook his core. How heavy and raw it was, Dimitri shouted sharply, and slammed the keyblade up. Davinia’s eyes shot wide, her hand springing free of her only weapon.

And she stared down to the young man, the little boy who heart was once ripped from his tiny body.

 

And how it became all clear.

 

It all made sense.

 

Dimitri was willing to do _anything_ for **_her_** _._

 

_This is why we are here._

 

 

“Not now, not EVER!” The ricocheting twister burst out abundantly, and the walls boomed loudly from the enclosed burden of the aggressive Darkness. The entire room of white was coated in a dense fog of black, it would put the night sky to shame. Shattered light particles and dust fluttered in midair, painting the pair in their still forms, and outlining the struck keyblade fully. Exposing its embedded form inside the Nobody. Soon, the fog drained down, and pooled around Dimitri’s feet. It curled and twirled, and the light was brought back into the room.

All was still.

All was silent.

For a moment.

But it was obvious. The strike was fatal, Dimitri holding his position despite how unsteady his entire structure was. He was so unsteady…but steadied in his decision.

The keyblade was hardly pulled back, and the Nobody fell back, unconsciously accepting the finality of their battle.

“Heh……” Davinia’s form faded off, and the hooded Nobody laid splayed on the ground. Thinking. Ruminating. Dimitri looked down to him, watching how sleepy his eyes were getting. As if their battle had not begun at all, and Dimitri had woken him up from a long nap. The cloudy set of eyes leisurely observed Dimitri who kneeled.

“I-I suppose…you were worthy,” the Nobody breathed out.

“…No, we both know I’m not worthy.” Dimitri grasped and clasped his free hand around his Nobody’s. “But I’m going to give it my all to make sure I will be.”

His hand was clasped back.

He didn’t expect it.

But held it.

A solemn gaze, “…There is….a tomorrow for you both…Larkin.” The grip weakened incrementally, but Dimitri did not let go, watching the twinkling lights rise, and circle around his frame. “Go…fulfill your promise. She’s waiting for you. Aseles is waiting….” The iridescent glitter splayed into the air, feather-like gems drawing into his fingers, arm, legs… “For you.”

And he was alone again.

For a moment.

And only for a moment.

He sighed and stood. Yet, the sound of pattering feet rushed to him from behind-

“Dimitri!” His black bangs got in his way, but the next second his body nearly crashed into the ground. The vice grip around his chest tightened, and it rose with vivacious splendor when he pulled back to look at that familiar, sibling face.

“Dimitri, it’s really…” the gray-haired man chuckled weakly, auburn eyes gleaming with tears. The same way their mother looked. “I thought I would never-“

Dimitri didn’t wait, and snaked his arms around his brother’s chest, “….Danny.” All logic of asking him how he got here was vanished.

He didn’t care anymore. He was relieved, blessed to see him.

“I…can’t believe….” The sniffles were apparent and unashamed, and Tanner returned the embrace just as hard, maybe even a bit harder. “We found you.”

Tanner pulled back a moment later, gesturing. Approaching was the raspberry-streaked woman into view, just as tall as Tanner himself. She smiled broadly, and even she too stepped to greet him properly. Dimitri opened his arms to her and they both held that hug with gentleness and care.

“I’m…so sorry, Ria. This, all this…”

“We’re here now. That’s all that matters,” she replied instead, allowing him space to breathe. “Is…she..?”

He knew what she meant.

“She’s waited long enough…” Tanner quirked a smile, his head gesturing to the door behind Dimitri. “Let’s go, brother.”

All three stepped side by side, Dimitri remaining center. Fingers extended. He gripped the handles, and tugged.

 

How he never thought he would ever feel so happy…

 

He stepped forward, and continued.

 

He then ran.

 

A pod awaited at the end of the room, attached to the wall with several tubes holding it in place like full-grown vines. Its white petals remained sealed, larger than any wingspan of any living creature. He raised his arm, observing the radiating keyblade in his grasp.

 

And he knew what he had to do.

 

He lifted the tip upwards, and the white beam glistened with a navy aura about. It struck true in a straight line, and pinged softly against the front of the sealed, hexagon-shaped barrier. The petals cranked open and slowly they undid without a sound.

A small gush of air kissed his face he neared the base, and his neck stretched upward to the sleeping, enchanting brunette hovering.

 

And how beautiful she was.

 

 

So so fucking beautiful.

 

 

And when she opened her eyes….she blinked once.

Twice.

Another.

Almost instinct, her eyes drew down, and there they both met each other, in a place, in a world the galaxy could never reach. Never hold.

 

 

She walked down half-asleep, perhaps forgetting the basics of mobility.

But even her stumbles were glorious.

At the last step she missed, but Dimitri caught both her arms, unafraid. Ready. Wanting.

Her dark brown curtains dripped, and then they slid to unveil those warm, inviting brown eyes of her.

 

How they always should’ve been.

 

 

He opened his mouth.

 

 

He couldn’t say anything.

 

 

She did, instead, “Dimitri. You…..came.”

 

He didn’t let go of her. And she watched astonished, confused.

 

He sobbed so so loudly. Like he had never cried before. As if he had never cried before.

 

Crying was a new emotion.

And he sunk himself into feeling _every_ part of it.

 

“You saw me, for who I was. I know that…everything I did can _never_ be erased but all I ask is for you to live a happy and fulfilling life. I’m SO sorry I hurt you, I’m so sorry I made you wait for _so_ damn long.”

She said nothing.

Looked to him, like it was the first time.

 

“But now, I’m going to do the right thing, even if it means I will never see you again. **I love you _,_ Aseles**, whether you return my feelings or not. You are my _Light_ and will always remain to be. Please, please please please….go and enjoy-“

This kiss was everything he had dreamed, and so much more.

So tender and sweet, like the first time they kissed, the first time they held hands.

Like the first time they met.

And he regretted nothing from it.

 

 

She panted at its release, and chuckled at his sleepy daze, “Nice to see you too, Dark Boy.”

 

He grinned like a fucking fool.

They laced their arms around each other, Dimitri’s lips finding every part of her face.

“I missed you….so so much,” he whispered, digging his fingers into her soft hair.

“You kept your promise. Oh….” Her mouth hung in shock and Dimitri suddenly felt self-conscious about his four-fingered hand.

“It’s noth-“ he froze, watching with a heavy blush when she kissed his small knuckle. She didn’t have time to react when Dimitri locked their lips again.

If he stopped kissing her, she would go away again.

Better not take any fucking chances.

But he knew she was fine. She was alright now.

 

“Ria…”

“Aseles!” The sisters hugged tightly, and just when Dimitri thought he couldn’t feel any happier.

“Dimitri, everything that happened…” Tanner voiced beside him.

“We can talk about it later…after we get out of this fucking castle.”

“Ha….agreed.” The siblings shared a tug of war with their hands.

And how he never let go.

And not any of the four let go as they gathered their belongings and ventured out to the grand field of green plains.

 

How good it felt to be here.

 

“Aseles.”

“Yes?”

 

How it felt nice to be whole again.

 

“Are you ready to go?”

 

Light and Darkness co-existed, they could _never_ be apart.

 

She interlaced her hand with his.

And she beamed.

So genuine and true it was.

Unlike anything he had ever seen.

 

The best thing he would ever see for the rest of his life.

 

“Only if you promise to always be with me.”

“Until the end.” He leaned, pressed a kiss on her cheek.

“Until the end,” she sighed contently, and squeezed his digits back.

 

And truly.

 

They remained inseparable.

 

 

Until the end.

 

 

 

 

 

And even beyond their time.

 

 

 

 

 

The End.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please, let it be known.  
> No amount of words could ever describe what I feel.  
> That I love each and every one of you.   
> Because you helped me get this far, helped me see the end to something that had been such a huge part of my life.  
> I’m so grateful to be alive, so grateful to have made it this far, so grateful to have a person like you in my life.  
> Twelve years of so many edits, so many revisions, so much time.  
> None of this could have been done without you.   
> And I truly, and sincerely hope that you know that you deserve wonderful things. You deserve happiness. And I hope you take something out of this. All of this. That I gave you some sort of happiness through all of this.  
> You are worth it.  
> You deserve it.  
> Today may seem hard, so may the future, and the past. But it’s going to be okay.  
> It’s going to be okay because you’re still here. And I love you. So damn much. From afar, from so close.  
> Have a wonderful, fantastic life, and thank you for joining me on this journey. 
> 
> With love,
> 
> Leslie <3

**And a new age approaches.**

 

“Bastil!”

The teen twirled his head around. A mix of a smile and a smugness blended in perfect harmony on his tanned face.

“Tackle!” a pink-haired woman launched herself across, landing right on top of him. The ground was hard, but he was so used to this kind of greeting; he would have been worried if it was anything less than this. Bastil grunted, looking up to see his cousin fixing her hijab, her green eyes smiling down at him.

“You know, there are other ways showing love for your relatives, Quetsi.”

“And be boring like my brother? Nah!” she scoffed, flicking a hand out.

“…I’m right here.” The white-haired, young man stood behind them. He fixed his rounded glasses in place, and easily picked up Quetsi by her back. He was lucky he was taller than his sister, or he knew she would easily be the boss of the group.

“See, it’s just like Fareed,” Quetsi huffed, forced to stand on her feet. Fareed lent out his hand to Bastil, and the teen took it gladly, chuckling of their nonsense banter.

“God….you guys….run too fast.” Bringing up the rear was their curly-haired, adoptive cousin. He swept a hand across his forehead, and cracked his back with a twist. “My mom’s been nagging me to take a sport for the past month. Now I know _why_.”

“Compared to Tanner, I would bet all of my munny on Michelle, Ralph,” Bastil grinned, hitting his pants clean.

“Auntie does know what’s best,” Quetsi reached over, patting Ralph’s dark curls. He sighed in defeat.

“….Bastil,” Fareed gazed back to their youngest cousin, giving a knowing look. “…Aren’t you forgetting something?”

The brunette tilted his head, giving a questionable shrug, “Am I? Hmm….” He thought for a moment. A minute. Two.

“….Should we tell him?” Ralph suggested.

“Give him a sec…” Fareed hummed. “He’ll figure it out.”

Bastil continued to think, rubbed his thumb against his hip.

Quetsi opened her mouth, “……..Three…..two-“

His mouth shot open, and his hand slapped to his head, “SHIT I forgot!”

“We know.” All three replied in unison, and waved off the running teen.

A quick purchase of a small, decorative cake, Bastil was on foot again, adjusting his backpack every time it threatened to swing off from his hurried jog. Finally, he reached the Castle Town, passing by a familiar brunette male, and his loyal, ninja sidekick. In tow, an aged blond with a knack for chewing toothpicks stepped out, acknowledging the rushing teen first.

“Look what punk is running this way,” he chortled, grinning with hands on his hips.

“Hey, Bass!” Yuffie called out with a way.

“Are you late for-“ the brunette male started but the young man zipped right by with a nervous smile.

“No-yes-maybe, see ya Squall!”

“……..It’s……Leon.”

At last he arrived at the house, fixed his hair with a swipe, and reached for the doorknob-

“You’re late.” The door swung and closed, Bastil nearly dragged in by his father. Hazel eyes stared back to one another, one pair clearly dazed while the other kept focus at the task at hand. “We don’t have much time-she’s coming, hurry.”

The small box was set and with a quick spell of Fira, the candles were lit. The lights turned off, Dimitri swiftly cutting across the kitchen and shielded his wife’s eyes.

“Oh?”

“Follow my lead,” Dimitri advised. Bastil pulled out the present from underneath the sink, and arranged it perfectly beside the cake, angled in his mother’s direction.

“Happy Birthday, Aseles.”

And how Bastil loved to see his mother’s smile so much.

“Thank you….so much,” she giggled, and louder when her long hair was tucked behind her ear, and Dimitri kissed her cheek. Her eyes swelled in happy thoughts. Happy hopes.

Bastil knew she deserved it.

“And thank you, Bastille.” She cupped her son’s face in her grasp, and delivered a peck on his forehead.

So loving and protective.

“You’re welcome, mom.”

“Bastille.”

“What, pops?”

“….You spelled your mother’s name wrong on the cake.”

“…..Haha!” she laughed at this, “That’s fine, we’re still going to eat it.”

“Oh……..whoops……………Love you daaaaaaaaad.”

“I’m going to deck you, kid.”

“Not unless you catch me first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much.


End file.
